One In A Million A Hogwarts Soap Opera of Sorts
by QueenofArkansas
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she can't do magic. Follow headstrong Emmeline's antics with the trio and Morgan in a world where she's just getting her bearings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Well this is all new, and I'm feeling my way through the dark."_

_Through The Dark – KT Tunstall_

Emmeline took a deep and needed gasp of breath as she got to the top of the hill that held up Hogwarts Castle. God, the sight was satisfying. Scaling the gate she wandered through the dark grounds. Lights shone through the evening from what she could only assume was a huge dinner hall lit up by candles and cheerful gossip. As she entered the huge building, a kid in a black cloak as she had seen her brother wear trotted past, not paying any attention to her presence. He had a red tie around his neck.

"Oi!" yelled Emmeline. When the kid turned round. She toughened up her face and rounded her shoulders, making herself look as hard as was humanly possible. "I want your cloak." She said. When the kid gave her a look as if she was mad, she quickly walked over to him and loomed over his small person, a hint of a threat in her tired eyes. The kid instantly removed his cloak and gave it to her. It only just fit. Looking pleased with herself, she continued.

"And your tie. Yeah, I need the tie." The kid hastily removed the red striped tie from around his neck and put it in her hands, shaking. She was truly quite terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Thanks," she said, placing it around her neck. "Now. Shoo." The child willingly obliged, scuttling through the doors into which all of the chatter was coming from.

She stepped into the hall and studied her surroundings. Four tables of students in different coloured ties were in front of her. And one big long one at the top end of the hall housed all of the teachers, she assumed. It was all on big assumption to her, this place. New, overwhelming and exciting. If rather nerve-wracking. She sauntered up to the staff table, an illusion of confidence masking her uncertainty, her eyes fixed on an... interesting, looking teacher with greasy black hair and the biggest nose she had ever seen. She walked straight up to him and said

"Hi! How's the party?" she motioned to the hall behind her. This question was directed to both the greasy haired, big nosed teacher and a rather kinder looking one sitting immediately to his left. He  
had a kind, but worn face and brown hair. When both of them looked puzzled and then the greasy teacher began to look infuriated to say the very least, she scuttled away from the table before she could be handed over to the head, or punished somehow. She didn't like the look of the greasy teacher and she certainly didn't really want to hang around him when he looked that angry. She spotted a table with all the red striped ties and found a seat in front of a huge platter of sausages. This was in fact the most food she had ever seen in her life. Never mind just the plate of sausages, which was almost unreal to Emmeline by itself, but around her was a feast like no man could possibly have ever seen before.

As she reached for one of the sausages in front of her and ran her eyes slowly down the line of staff at the top of the room, she was aware of the eyes of the small group of people sitting around her settling on the stranger in their midst.

"Um. Hi," she said, her eyes flicking to meet each of her spectators'. "Emmeline." She resumed watching the teachers after this statement of her name, thinking that it would be enough to satisfy. _Ugly, interesting, awesome, old, cool, Ah! That one's looking back at me! _The judgements ran through her head, one for every adult that she set eyes upon. The one who had looked at her sat directly in the middle, with a long white beard and hair and a bright cloak and hat. His eyes settled upon her in puzzlement as he saw her. Emmeline's eyes fell back to her plate, and she realised that she was still being stared at by the people sitting directly across from her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" said a girl with curls and a rather snooty look about her.

"I just told you." said Emmeline plainly, "My name is Emmeline. What about all of you?" she enquired, pointing her fork at the three who were watching her. On one side of the girl was a red haired boy still tucking in to his dinner without even taking his eyes of her, on the other was a boy with dark hair, glasses and a funny mark on his forehead. All three for some reason looked astounded at her question.

"Well," said the girl in the middle, "I'm Hermione Granger. This here is Ron Weasley." She indicated to the boy with the red hair, who saluted her with his fork, which still had a bit of Yorkshire pudding on the end of it. "And this is-" The girl was cut off by the other boy, who said

"Wait a minute. Not to sound full of it or anything, but you really don't know who I am?" he asked

"No." said Emmeline. "Why? Should I?"

"Huh," considered the boy "Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway." He said this even though all three of them still had an air of surprise hanging about them. "My name is Harry Po-"

"Pothead" the voice came from slightly to their right, and all of their heads turned to see a girl with dark curls strutting towards them. The Gryffindors knew her well enough; Morgan Le Fet: Slytherin royalty/b*tch/whore and her presence did not often bode well to those who were outside of her house. Her curls bounced in perfect synch with the swaying of the short skirt on her hips, and her confident stride. Her face was decorated with a striking sneer, perfectly accenting an air of certainty and faux-authority. _There is no way on this planet that this girl doesn't hang out with my brother, _thought Emmeline. The girl was clearly also curious of the mysterious girl sitting at the Gryffindor table, but her face also showed a hint of outrage.

"Morgan. Just get lost." snapped Hermione.

"No. I don't think I will." Morgan snapped back. "Who's your friend then, freaks?"  
Emmeline didn't like this girl already.

"The name's Emmeline," she said, a dark dislike added to her voice, trying to simply scare the girl away.

"Morgan." she said "Morgan Le Fet."

"Alright, Luh Fett." said Emmeline.

"Le Fet." corrected Morgan.

"Luh Fett," continued Emmeline, "Are you going to go away now, so we can get on with our dinner?"

"Not until you pronounce my last name right." said Morgan, a pinch of irritation in her smooth voice. "Which reminds me; I haven't heard yours." She smirked. The rest of the group perked up, suddenly aware that they did not know her last name either. Emmeline looked alarmed for a second, then resumed her cool, calm air.

"I don't see why that's important." she shot back with a smile.

"Well…" butted in Hermione, breaking the silence of the three Gryffindors. "It kind of is, we've all told you ours. We only want to know who you are. Why shouldn't you tell us yours? What does it matter?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Emmeline." said Harry, Ron and Morgan. Morgan had a hint of triumph in her voice that only made Emmeline dislike her even more. Emmeline sat in hard silence, determined not to give them the answer. If she told them, Le Fet would have won and she simply couldn't let them know who she was related to. Anyway, if they knew her full name, then she might be turned over to a member of staff and stuck back where she was before, and after all she went through to get to where she was now, she was not going to let that happen. She sat like stone through about 15 minutes of nagging from 4 different directions before she cracked.

"No!!" she yelled. A few heads turned, and then the few nosy spectators returned to their dinner. She would have stormed out then and there, but she wouldn't know where she was going, and it'd attract even more attention. She was lucky HE hadn't noticed yet. She shot them all a look and returned to her meal. Bored, Morgan returned to the Slytherin table. Emmeline watched her go and she found she was right, the girl sat right next to her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Time won't heal this damage anymore, don't turn your back on me; I won't be ignored!"_

_Faint – Linkin Park_

In silence, the four of them continued eating. Emmeline resumed her judgements of the staff members, occasionally asking Harry about them.

"Who's that one?" queried Emmeline, indicating the greasy haired teacher that she had spoken to before.

"Snape." replied Harry. He could remember asking Percy that very same question in his first year.

"Right," said Emmeline, considering him and clicking her tongue. His eyes were fixed on the Slytherin table, more specifically, a certain Slytherin 'royal' that she had already met.

"What's his story?" she said. Immediately she was hit with three different rants about unfair treatment, bias towards Slytherins and unreachably high standards… among other things. She was bowled over.

"Forget I asked." she cut in, stopping the endless spewing of insults. They discussed Snape, more quietly, for a few more minutes before the teacher in the middle, who was the head of the school and whose name, Emmeline had learned, was Albus Dumbledore, declared that it was time for bed.

Emmeline spent the night on the floor of Hermione's dormitory, looking over the day's antics. She was tired, but at least she wasn't hungry anymore. She couldn't wait until tomorrow: what fun it would be to surprise her brother quite like this. Emmeline smiled to herself in her sleep, dreaming of him getting so shocked that he froze on the spot and she did him up in their mother's most expensive make up.

The next day, Emmeline decided to seek out her brother. Of course, Slytherins could only survive in packs, she knew her brother well enough to know that he would hardly ever go anywhere with out suitable escorts. She decided to go to all the lessons with Harry, Ron and Hermione, hoping that she might stumble across him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Bloody skiver.

After giving up, she started being very attentive in the lessons that she hid in the back of, underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. She learned all about transfiguration, which was her favourite subject so far and when they finally got to go to lunch, she knew rather a lot about it. She just lacked the ability to… well… do anything.

She sat down next to Harry at lunch.

"I don't think I need to keep hiding." she said. Harry have her a look of horror. Emmeline explained herself.

"Well, think about it. No one noticed me at dinner yesterday, no one noticed when I went into your common room!" Harry considered these points.

"You might be right there," he looked straight at her. "But still even if we Gryffindors keep you a secret. Teachers and other houses may not be so kind."

"But even the Luh Fett girl hasn't ratted on me!" she argued. She was so sick of sitting under that cloak!

"For God's Sake it's Le Fet! Pronounced Luh Fay!" Morgan had been walking past and had heard Emmeline's deliberate mispronunciation.

"Calm down, Luh Fett." said Emmeline with a smirk. Morgan gave her a dark look and strutted off after her friends. Or followers, the whole lot of them had stopped walking when she had removed herself from her position at the front of the line.

"Now that is the saddest thing I've ever seen." remarked Emmeline, gaping at the sight.

"Yeah?" said Harry, following her line of vision, "You'd better get used to it." He jokingly pushed her chin up so that her mouth shut.

Suddenly, Emmeline was inspired with an idea. She'd seen Le Fet hanging out with her brother at dinner! She would lead her right to him. Emmeline informed Harry of this development, got up, dragging Harry up with her, and followed in hot pursuit of Morgan. Hermione and Ron looked up from where they were studying and hastily joined them.

After about half an hour of indiscreetly stalking Le Fet, much to her displeasure, Emmeline discovered that her peers were not quite as enthusiastic as her, so, they retired back to where they were sitting until they had to go their next lessons.

Emmeline sat through the next couple of hours in great anticipation of dinner. Not just because she was hungry, either. She had it all planned out; after dinner, she would scoot straight over to the Slytherin table, to avoid losing him in the thick river of people flowing towards the door, then, she would go up and 'say hi'. She'd stolen some magic cards from home, cards that would help her perform magic like any other witch or wizard, and this seemed like the opportune moment to try them out. She chuckled to herself; the poor boy wouldn't know what HIT him!

After the last lessons, the time flew fly until the end of dinner. After Dumbledore's bed-time announcement, she rose up out of her seat and sprinted like a shuttle towards the Slytherin table. There he was! She pushed through people and knocked over a couple of first years. Taking careful aim, she used her cards to levitate a plethora of plates, one for each member of her brother's posse. She launched them in their direction, the best shot was definitely smack on the back of her brothers head, the one hitting Morgan square in the ass was a close second. Emmeline ran to stand right behind her brother so when he turned around, she was the first thing he saw. He would think he was knocked out and dreaming! His burly body guards spotted her first and braced themselves and Morgan, who was stood next to her brother, gave her a dirty look and stuck her hand in to the pocket of her tight robes for her wand. Her brother looked simply horrified. His mouth opened and shut, opened and shut, but he was suddenly mute. _That's refreshing,_ she thought to herself. She walked slowly, like a tiger stalking her prey, right up to Draco Malfoy and looking him straight in the eye, her face right up to his, she said.

"Hello, Brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_You call me a bad tipper of the cradle"_

_The Carpal Tunnel Of Love – Fall Out Boy_

It seemed that most people had noticed her by now, in common rooms, at meal times and such, but she simply said that she had been invited here, a simple lie, and everything was fine. She still hid under the invisibility cloak in lessons though; teachers may not be so indifferent.

A lesson that Emmeline found particularly interesting, though not because of the actual things they were meant to be learning, was Potions. She didn't like Snape or the things he taught or the way he taught them. It was however fun to listen to the trio's bitching and there was something to these lessons that she was missing… Snape paid attention to the Slytherin's, of course; she knew about his bias and favouritism… but there was something else to his looming around that particular huddle of cauldrons, the way his eyes would always stray up from his marking, or even how he would stop mid sentence to look over to that particular corner of the room where the other houses had learned to stay away from. As long as his eyes were fixed over there; they had much more time to clear up mistakes unnoticed. Genius!

One day, of many that were starting to drag on a little, Emmeline felt a rush of excitement while studying Snape's strange behaviour. Not in that way! Only to work out this thing that she was missing; it was only a matter of time until she would be unable to sleep because of it. But this rush of excitement came from an epiphany. One that would let Emmeline sleep at night; she'd worked out the 'hidden thing'! Or she thought she had anyway.

The mistake that she had been making was that she had not been following his line of sight quite precisely enough. He was looking at the Slytherins… but it got more specific than that, and the discovery she had made when looking properly disturbed her, but did not in the least bit surprise her, for some reason. Snape was lured over to that corner in lessons, because his eyes were set on none other than Morgan Le Fet. Disgusting.

That night, Emmeline simply couldn't keep this juicy gossip to herself. At one point, she didn't even have a choice. She had started chuckling, at some bizarre time of night, because of the sheer hilarity of it all. The pure slutty-ness of Morgan Le Fet tempting a teacher! Emmeline bet that Morgan knew about it as well. The noise woke up Hermione, sleeping in the bed nearest to Emmeline's patch of floor and she was curious of what could be so funny at 'this time of night'. Emmeline smirked at her.

"It's Morgan." she grinned. Hermione groaned and rubber her eyes

"Emmeline, I really don't think now is the time for one of your little schemes." she lay back down and rolled onto her left side, curling up under the covers.

"No, Hermione," said Emmeline, almost frantically, "It's not a scheme! I promise! It's more of a realisation really." Hermione shifted and moaned

"What is it then?" her voice was muffled by her pillow, pressed against her face in a desperate effort to get back into the dream she was having.

"Well," Emmeline started to explain, "Remember how I said the other night that I couldn't sleep because something about Snape's lessons was driving me insane?" she waited for a response, only to find that that was something of a mistake.

"What?" sneered Hermione, "Like the little crush that I suggested?" She was chuckling herself now, and sat up so that she could see Emmeline.

"It's not a crush, don't be disgusting!" snapped Emmeline "However, I have realised that the thing driving me crazy is in fact a crush that _Snape _has on _someone else_!" She grinned, waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"Crush?" said a puzzled Hermione "On who?" she raised a thick eyebrow in doubt.

"Guess." said Emmeline "It's so obvious."

"I don't know."

"GUESS!" Emmeline nearly shouted, she was rather enjoying this little build up to her discovery.

"Emmeline, I really don't know!"

Emmeline sighed.

"Fine. But you'll kick yourself." She drew in a deep breath, hoping to build up the tension. She was proud of this, but Hermione just looked bored.

"Get a move on, Emmeline."

"Morgan Le Fet." she smirked. Hermione snorted.

"You cannot be serious, Emmeline. Snape is weird, but he's not… that weird." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Fine. Don't believe me," said Emmeline, lying back down, "But just you watch Snape's line of vision in Potions tomorrow."

"I will," said a stubborn Hermione, "And I bet you, you're wrong."

The next few days… maybe weeks… went by without consequence. To Emmeline and the Gryffindors anyway. Emmeline was proved right, Hermione was shocked and utterly repulsed; as were the rest of the trio, until they all decided that it was actually really, really funny, and they now had something on Snape… and possibly even Morgan, that was precious, precious knowledge. Emmeline delighted in annoying the hell out of her brother and, in particular, Morgan. Fresh meat was always an adventure. And Emmeline loved adventure. Especially the ones where she got to find how much it took to push a new target she particularly disliked over the edge. So the times were easy going for her, day by day, she simply engaged in her favourite sport; the torture of Slytherins, but eventually, Morgan was counting each day as it went by, taking its toll, waiting until she could get her sweet revenge.

All this teasing and taunting was all fine and well until one day at lunch, only a few minutes after Morgan had stomped off in another fury charged rage, Dumbledore, the head of the school, walked calmly up to their group. Emmeline didn't have time to cover herself in the cloak, but something told her that she had already been seen.

"Emmeline Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked her, even though he obviously already knew. Emmeline gulped and nodded, looking away from those penetrating eyes.

"Come with me, please." he said. His tone was friendly, but hiding under that was a hint of authority, and Emmeline felt that she had no choice but to get up and follow him. And that she did, looking over her shoulder at her friends and screaming 'Help!' with her wide eyes, with a feeling of _this is the end_draping itself over her shoulders. A black cape, made out of only bad luck and impending doom. Emmeline didn't want to lose this freedom, and she was so sure she was about to be sent back home. She kept her face stony and stoic as she followed Dumbledore up a million staircases, counting the footsteps to distract herself from the thoughts of _Please, please no. Please don't send me back. _She couldn't go home. She couldn't go back to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Does defeat leave a taste in your mouth? One that you could live without?" _

_Tigers And Sharks – You Me At Six_

Emmeline stood beside the door in Dumbledore's huge office. It was round with tables everywhere, presenting small gadgets of all shapes and sizes to what would be a very interested onlooker, if she wasn't so terrified. Books lined the high walls and there were moving paintings of witches and wizards whichever way you looked. A beautiful bird, decorated with every fiery shade of feathers set its wizened eyes on her and cocked its head inquisitively. Emmeline's attention was drawn away from her surroundings when out of the corner of her eye she saw Dumbledore calmly gesturing for her to have a seat.

Nervously, she scuttled over and perched herself in the comfy chair, her eyes flicking in ever direction but straight ahead; settling on an interesting basin, the contents of which seemed to be glowing, instead of looking at the headmaster.

"Emmeline." Dumbledore addressed her. When she did not respond, or even look at him, he simply sat patiently until she could bring herself to turn her head again. Finally, she did.

"Emmeline." He repeated, "Firstly, I would like to say that I am not at all angry about you being here. So you can stop fidgeting now." He smiled kindly, but Emmeline did not stop fidgeting, for Dumbledore's rage was not what she was scared of. As if he had read her thoughts, he said

"Nor do I intend to send you home unless I find it absolutely necessary." Emmeline dropped her hands onto her lap in shock and stared at Dumbledore, listening intently. If he had not brought her up here to send her home, or to express his annoyance, then why did he want to talk to her? Pausing long enough to analyse her expression, Dumbledore then cleared his fault and continued

"No, I don't plan to do that. However, I think it would be more appropriate for you to stay here if you were properly enrolled into the school. I have no issues with that, whatsoever." Emmeline thought about what he had said and replied

"What do you mean 'properly enrolled'?"

"I mean, getting sorted into a house." He smiled kindly once again. Emmeline didn't know what to think of this suggestion. "You won't have to do it in front of the school like the rest of the students. It can be done in private, if you prefer." Emmeline thought about it a little more. All the while, Dumbledore simply sat with his kind smile and his hands clasped on the desk, perfectly still, and watchful.

"I don't want to." Said Emmeline, plainly. Dumbledore looked puzzled.

"Why, exactly?" he sighed.

"I don't want to be grouped into a house; I prefer the freedom to choose." Something like annoyance flashed across the headmaster's face. Emmeline was worried that he might in fact send her home, if she kept being difficult like this.

A long discussion followed: by the end of it, Emmeline actually had got her way. Even better; she no longer had to stew under a cloak every lesson, as she was now totally recognised as a student of the school. Dumbledore was going to make sure that all the staff new. She wouldn't be getting in any trouble now. As he held the door for her to leave, he said

"Please try and consider sorting, Emmeline." Emmeline smiled, and then suddenly, she remembered a small problem, a spanner in the works.

"Professor?" she said, quietly. She was about to reveal something that she had always been rather embarrassed about.

"What is it, Emmeline?" Dumbledore said, his voice had never lost its gentle tone since the very start of their conversation.

"I-I can't _do _magic though." She blushed. "I'm not a squib though!" she stammered.

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore, his eyes drifting into a memory for a second, "I know what it is you're talking about. Mind, that's a rare condition to have, but I think that we should let you learn magic, just in case." He grinned at Emmeline and as she was leaving she mumbled

"I know, right? One in a Million chance of 'my condition', but of course, I've got it!"

She didn't think that she'd said it loud enough for him to hear, but as he closed the door behind her, Emmeline could hear Albus Dumbledore's low chuckling.

Now that Emmeline was not hiding in corners under a cloak, she found it much easier to enjoy her lessons. She could sit with her friends and she could take notes, she could even offer answers now, if she wanted to. Even better, it meant she could go wherever she wanted in school, and talk to whoever she wanted. She could go and make more friends… and maybe a couple of enemies. She became obsessed with the torture of Morgan. Teasing her was one thing, but sometimes Emmeline couldn't resist trying to push Morgan a little further.

It was a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson when Morgan really started to crack. She had dealt with Emmeline's bullying for weeks now, but remained stoic as possible throughout. This particular morning, she was sitting with a huge group of friends in Professor Lupin's classroom, all of them laughing at some dig one of them had made at one of the trio. Occasionally, Morgan would shoot a smile in the direction of Professor Lupin. The girl never ceased to amaze Emmeline, she was sure that was a flirtatious smile. As she shook off this latest repulsive discovery, she unleashed her latest plan. A huge plate of cookies decorated with a million different coloured sweets were brandished on the table. And she yelled

"Oi! Cookies for all!" Immediately, Morgan's circle of friends dispersed and drifted over to Emmeline. She handed each person a cookie, coupled with many a "Your Welcome" and "No, no; I just wanted to experiment with a recipe". She looked over to where Morgan was sitting, with only Draco at her side now. Morgan's face had fallen, but once her friends came back, she tried half-heartedly to engage them in conversation once again. It was hopeless though, they were all to busy reviewing the cookies that they had been offered. Morgan sighed and looked at Draco, the only one who had remained. That sigh was the last noise she made for the whole lesson. She spent the whole hour in a stony silence, only ever looking at her parchment and maybe, once or twice, Draco.

At the end of the lesson, Morgan tried once more to catch up with her friends, but they had all gone to crowd around Emmeline, for fresh conversation. Morgan's shoulders drooped and she dragged herself off in the opposite direction. Emmeline had ruined everything for her. She felt a hand take hers as she shuffled down the corridor, and looked up with wide eyes to see Draco Malfoy, looking straight ahead and not talking, but giving her all the comfort in the world. Her sweet best friend.

Emmeline looked over the heads of her new admirers to see where Morgan had disappeared to. Her smile withered into a deep frown as she saw the hands entwined together while Morgan and Draco walked around the corner at the end of the corridor. This was not what she had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_I know you're wrong, but I can't change a thing. It's like it's meant to be."_

_And I... - Wolfsheim_

A potions lesson followed the cookie fiasco, and Emmeline watched attentively as Hermione worked on a potion called Amortentia. It was supposed to smell of the thing you most desired, but Emmeline wasn't sure she wanted to know. She'd heard of too many cases where people have ended up finding out they desire things that they would never have admitted to desiring, maybe hadn't even realised it themselves.

So instead she watched the Slytherins to keep herself occupied. Emmeline still found herself spying on Morgan from time to time. The trio called it unhealthy, and it probably was. But today, she ignored that and every now and again, her eyes would flick to where Morgan was sitting, dressed in a miniskirt and school shirt. Only, the school shirt was undone for at least 2 buttons, she couldn't quite tell from this far away, as if she wanted to. Anyway, no matter how many buttons were undone on Morgan's shirt, Emmeline didn't understand quite what she was trying to achieve.

She cringed with disgust as Morgan stretched her arms behind her and squeezed her eyes shut, opening them to resume staring at none other than Severus Snape. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, in fact, she was sure that she hadn't actually seen it. Morgan had simply her opened her eyes and they fell on Snape, she wasn't staring at him. However, at the end of the lesson, while everyone was occupied with packing away, Emmeline saw, unmistakably, a long, lingering look shared between Morgan and their professor. She shuddered, and instantly, the title of the A7X song, The Beast and The Harlot, came into her head. She snorted and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Gathering her things together as quick as possible, she scooted out the classroom and shut the door behind her, so that she could laugh as loud as she pleased. She waited until nearly everyone had gone before the trio came out, accompanying Neville, who had been subject to yet another rant from the teacher he was most afraid of. Emmeline noticed, quite unwillingly, that she had not seen Morgan leave the classroom.

"No, no, no." she groaned, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut and opening them again to make sure that she hadn't just been having some sick nightmare. She hadn't.

"That's just wrong." She said, quite out loud. She looked around to see the puzzled faces of her friends.

"What is?" asked Harry.

"You don't want to know." said Emmeline, still shuddering slightly at the thought.

Morgan leaned against her professor's desk and gulped, tilting her head back and shaking the hair away from her face. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, still quite unable to believe what she was doing, even though it was not the first time. She jumped as Severus Snape's lips traced up her collarbone and up the side of her neck. The shock caused a sharp intake of breath, which Snape interpreted as pleasure, smiling into her skin. Morgan got her bearings and pulled his face forcefully towards her, pressing her lips to his desperately. Her hands were all over, and so were her thoughts. She was never sure. Men were often milestones to her. But this felt… different… and Morgan never knew if Snape was a target, or if this was the real thing. The fact that she was feeling something that was more than just satisfaction- taking her fill- was startling enough to Morgan. She drew herself away from these confusing thoughts and concentrated on… the task at hand. Her lips moved over his face and down onto his neck and shoulders, while his hands held her to him; one clutching the back of her neck, the other placed over the small of her back. Time flew and the two barely moved away from the desk, and only too soon it was the end of the hour break and time for Morgan to go to another lesson. Morgan unwillingly unwound herself from around Severus Snape, uncurling her fingers from the tight fists they had formed, and she gracefully hopped down from the desk. Giving him one last wistful look, she grabbed her bag and bustled out of the dungeons. Though she left so quickly, it took her so much longer to drag her thoughts out after her, and when she went to dinner, it was all she could do not to look at him. She focused on her food, feeling his eyes burning holes through her; she could almost feel his breath on her skin, like so many times before. But she wouldn't look back, forced herself not to think of him. She had to try. And she could not admit her attachment to him. Not to anyone, not even to herself. Not if he could do Occlumency and Legilimancy as well as she had been told. Not if she wanted to stay the same person. She would not give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that she, Morgan le Fet, was dependent on them. No one. A reputation took a lifetime to build and seconds to kill, and no one was taking hers away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces."_

_The Take Over, The Break's Over – Fall Out Boy_

Time and time again, the girl was to be found- or not to be found, preferably- waiting behind after lessons to 'meet' with her professor. Sometimes she would even sneak out of her dormitory in the dead of night, tiptoeing into the dungeons to engage in the forbidden activities that they could not resist. Something about 'dungeons' and 'forbidden' made the whole thing seem even more devilish than it already was. Nobody questioned her, nobody knew who she was with when she was not with them and with her reputation, it could have been anybody. Eventually, Morgan got her head out of the clouds and her feet firmly back on the floor, and she resumed her teasing regime; delighting in hitching her skirts up that extra bit for potions lessons, shaking her hair, winking and subtly licking her lips at her professor when no one else was watching. It made her smile that she had got the man made of stone to fall for her, she gave herself a mental pat on the back. Suddenly, teasing all of the boys at once came second on her list of priorities, now that she had this grand prize to toy with. She found it surprising though, that no one seemed to notice her lip-licking and hair shaking, even her friends in Slytherin sitting so close in lessons seemed oblivious.

Of course, there was one who had, and she sat the furthest away. Yes, Emmeline Malfoy, now totally traumatized because what she had discovered was being proved right before her very eyes; the only way this could be totally, totally, unquestionably true, was if she actually _saw_ them. And that was not a sight she was going to queue up to see, exactly. She watched, eyes wide in horror, as Morgan messed with their Potions Master- not that she pitied him at all- and finally she decided that this was just too juicy not to spill to her friends. It was time to tell them what was 'just wrong' on that day after potions.

"Well, I had been wondering about that." said Harry, when she brought it up. No one was surprised; he had been the most curious at the time, the first to ask when she accidentally blurted her thoughts out loud.

"I happen to have totally forgotten about it, I care that little." said a rather irritable Hermione. Emmeline recoiled, hurt by her brutal lack of enthusiasm. Perking up again, she said

"No, no, really! You want to know!" Emmeline mentally raised an eyebrow, considering just how true that last part was, and finished with "In a 'you-want-to-know-but-when-I-tell-you-you'll-wish-I-hadn't' kind of way." She smiled at the bemused faces of the three.

"Go on then, Emmeline!" urged Ron, "stop stalling!" Emmeline opened her mouth to start, but Hermione snapped

"Wait! Didn't you listen to what she said Ron?" she tutted, "There was something in there about not wanting to know once she's told us." She frowned "So now I'm pretty sure I don't want to."

Ron excused himself with a low, apologetic mumble "Well, she was talking really fast and-"

"Look." butted in an impatient Harry, "I happen to think that the more gossip I've got on Morgan Le Fet, the happier I am, and if you two have to step outside while she tells me, I really don't mind." He waited for a response but all three had stopped silent. Hermione had an expression on her face like she was about to embark on some terrifying quest of some sort. All three of them looked at Emmeline expectantly.

"Well," Emmeline began, finally "You remember how I said that Snape has his eyes on Morgan?" The trio nodded quickly, anticipation speeding up every move they made.

"Well," Emmeline took a deep breath; she was excited, proud. She knew something trio didn't! She wanted this moment to last "I think that Morgan and Snape have a… _thing_… going on." She grinned at the frowning faces, whose eyes had flicked off her and into their own heads.

"That is disgusting!" Hermione half-yelled, after a moment of contemplation "You know, Emmeline, I really think that this time you're wrong. I highly doubt that Morgan would go that far…" she lowered her voice, talking to herself now "A _teacher_!" She shuddered "And _Snape_!"

"That is pretty horrible." Said Ron, his expression blank and eyes fixed on the floor, but as if they were looking straight through it.

As a result of being met with this doubt from her friends, for the next week, Emmeline made it almost her life's purpose to prove to the trio that she was right. And after lesson after lesson of Emmeline pointing out every discreet, 'sexy' licking of the lips, every single time that Snape stumbled over his words half way through a droning explanation when Morgan chose to wink at him from her corner of the classroom, even waiting outside the classroom at the end so they could see that Morgan was sometimes not leaving with everyone else, the three of them could not deny that there was something going on there. Even Hermione, who at one point had said that Emmeline had totally lost it and this whole thing was made up for something that she could pin to Morgan as a product of her spite and dislike. Emmeline, in response to this comment simply sarcastically stated that it hurt that Hermione would think of her as such a shallow being. Eventually, as well, once they had got over how horrifying it was, they were laughing about it. How hilarious it was to watch Snape wound tighter and tighter around Morgan's little finger, getting strung along by the symbol of evil and impurity sitting in the corner.

"I have to admit, I feel sorry for the guy." said Ron, one potions lesson. Feeling 3 pairs of puzzled eyes on him after watching their professor fall into Morgan's trap once again, "What? I don't mean he doesn't deserve this, well, not the…but the being messed with, yeah. I mean, you can't blame him. The girl is undeniably, mouth-wateringly- OW!" His head had met 3 slaps coming from different directions. He scowled and sat there rubbing wherever he had been hit hardest.

"I mean, I don't get what he sees in her. I mean, she's disgusting!" All four looked at each other and burst into bellows of laughter, Ron still rubbing his head. Snape scowled over in their direction of the classroom.

"Detention! Miss Malfoy!" he yelled over the noise. Silence fell immediately. Emmeline had to think of something to say quickly, to regain her cool. She got it in less time than Morgan would take to move on to the next guy.

"Well, sir!" she gasped, in a sarcastic, shocked tone, as if he had suggested something obscene. The trio bit down on their lips to stop from laughing, and soon the rest of the class had caught on and Snape was faced with a whole class of roaring teenagers. Morgan, of course, was not laughing. She never was when it came to this sort of thing. Emmeline could just see her in her mind's eye; shaking her finger and saying "I **never **joke about sex." Something told Emmeline that her mind's eye was probably wrong there.

"Quiet! NOW!" bellowed Snape over the class. When this did not work, he simply used his usual method of setting a ridiculously long paper, due in the day after next. The class groaned as they left their seats, filing out of the dungeons, disgruntled heads bowed. Unfortunately for them, Snape really could show them who was boss.

Morgan on the other hand, as usual, hung back after the lesson, waiting for Professor Snape to withdraw from the store-room at the back of the class. When he did, she was hovering by the door, ready to scoot off to her next lesson. She said only one word.

"Tonight?" Snape nodded his approval.

"Tonight." He confirmed. Morgan smirked that all-too-Malfoy smirk of hers, and followed the rest of her classmates, already far ahead of her, to the next lesson. She didn't know, however, that not all of her classmates were ahead. In the shadows, a triumphant Emmeline Malfoy was already plotting an evil exposé of the dark deeds of Morgan Le Fet and Severus Snape. She now knew it to be true, and this opportunity was too good to lose. As she saw Morgan run up to Draco, totally unaware of the escaped knowledge, a murmur of the evil laugh, that she had been practising for days, escaped her grinning lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_I want you wanting me. I want what I see in your eyes. So give me something to be scared of. Give me something to satisfy."_

_Evidence – Marilyn Manson_

Only the trio noticed a lack of Emmeline at dinner that night. Wait, no, the trio and Morgan. She had learned to be watchful of Draco's sister. Something told her that she could be trusted least of all the people in this entire hall. It was more than watching out for her so she could yell an insult to her or her friends across the room, as entertaining as that may have been. Anyway, Emmeline's absence was disconcerting to say the very least.

She was no better off than anyone else though; not one person in that hall knew Emmeline's whereabouts. Not even the trio. Emmeline knew that if she told them then they would stop her for sure, they were way too nice. Too soft. And they called themselves enemies of Morgan. Pah!

Emmeline scooted around the dungeons, putting her plan into motion. Some might call it an evil plan, Emmeline called it justice. Such was the passion with which she hated Morgan Le Fet and her bitching and her whoredom and… well… everything else. She smiled at her work, even though it could definitely not be seen. Anticipation zipped through her in tiny bursts. This was undoubtedly the complete sabotage of Morgan Le Fet. This would be her undoing.

Following this careful scheming, Emmeline exited the dungeons and inconspicuously melted into the crowds bursting out of the Great Hall. She strolled through the Common Room casually with the rest of the house and sat down with the trio near the fire, who were quite begrudged to be doing the paper for Snape. Emmeline smiled at the reminder of her fine work. Hermione was first to speak.

"Where have you been, Emmeline?" Emmeline simply smiled, taking her paper out of her bag to finish. Infuriated by her silence, the trio followed her example. Emmeline ignored the same question for the rest of the night, but when she finally went to bed, it was not that which kept her awake; it was a bubbly feeling of excitement, and possibly the sheer horror of knowing what was going on a million storeys below her. Fooling herself that this meant exactly the same as a million miles away, on the opposite side of the world (might as well have been, it was Slytherin turf after all), she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, a million storeys below, a million miles away, on the other side of the world, Morgan sat cross legged on the desk in the Potions classroom, making some final adjustments. Under a thin, black dressing gown, she was wearing a simple ensemble of black, lacy underwear. After all, the girl aimed to please. That was indeed the only way to please herself. As the professor entered the classroom from the door opposite, Morgan uncrossed her legs and beckoned him closer with one finger. Snape had to fight not to rush across the classroom, managing to maintain his cool, suave, slow movements until he reached the student perched on his desk and the two clashed like a wave against a cliff. Sparks flew as they kissed. They stopped for air and Severus pulled her off the desk and towards him by her dressing gown belt. She stopped the process for a minute to say

"You know that paper that you set the class? Do I have to do it?"

He smirked.

"Have you even tried it yet?" he said into her ear, which he had previously been nibbling. She bit her lip and inhaled a sharp breath.

"Uh… no…" she said, running her hands over his chest, "but I don't see why I should. I mean, I haven't been bad, have I?" she smirked at the fake innocence in her own voice, apparently recognised by Snape, who chuckled and breathed against her neck.

"On the contrary, Miss Le Fet, some would believe that you have been very bad indeed." She laughed warmly as he kissed along her collar bone and tugged at the knot around her waist. The silk slipped away easily, letting the gown fall open and revealing his prize. He pulled away and raised a single eyebrow in response and Morgan grinned, her cheeks a tiny bit rosy. Within seconds of this expression exchange the two were tangled together again. With their lips locked and eyes closed, their hands wandered back and forth. Snape's fingers slithered down Morgan's sides, making her shiver, and settled on her derrière, his fingers running over the lace lining of her underwear then pulling her thighs upwards. Her fingers curled in and out of little fists, dragging down his back and then coiling her arms around his neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over the desk, where she lay down, on top of papers belonging to another class. She was not aware of the discomfort as Snape kissed across the goose bumps on her tummy, smiling at his effect on her. She sat up again, shrugging off her dressing gown and catching him off guard. Seizing the chance to take control, she wrapped her legs around him again and unbuttoned his shirt with impressive speed, not letting him escape. As she worked her way down his chest, she was aware of the sound of a clock striking 1 o'clock and finished her brief moment of power. She rose back up to move up his neck.

"I better go… get that paper done." she whispered, teasing him with a final kiss behind his ear. She stealthily jumped down from the desk, threw on her dressing gown and tied the knot, finalising her decision while doing so. She turned and winked at him, still standing by the desk, watching. He opened his mouth to speak but all that was left by then was the thick curtain of dark hair sweeping out past the door frame.

Morgan slept well that night, safe in the knowledge that she was back on her feet and holding her own. And totally unaware of any extreme plotting against her, she relived the night's events in her dreams. Smiling in her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Miniature disasters and minor catastrophes bring me to my knees."_

_Miniature Disasters – KT Tunstall_

"Crap!" snapped Morgan quietly as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Pulling down her collar, she applied concealer furiously to her neck, where she had acquired a magnificent love-bite. Concealer, it seemed, was not working too well.

"Damnit!" she threw the cover stick down into the sink in a fit of frustration and tried to fix her collar to hide the mark. It worked, but Morgan had the feeling that it wouldn't stay put for very long.

"What's all this cussing?" sneered Pansy Parkinson, sauntering into the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"Nothing." Morgan frowned into the mirror, and seeing Pansy staring from behind her, she scurried back into the dormitory and grabbed her bag. She would just have to count on other people's ignorance to get her through. _Or…_Morgan wondered whether or not she could find a spell that deals with this kind of problem. It was unlikely, the matter may seem too trivial to other witches and wizards for them to bother working out a spell for it. She sighed and sat down with the Slytherins for breakfast, perking up slightly to be talking to her friends. Draco questioned the odd placement of her collar and Morgan simply replied that it was a new style tip she had seen in Witch Weekly. Draco sarcastically heaved an exasperated sigh and grinned, he always switched off at the mention of the magazine. Morgan grinned back, but she really hated lying to Draco. However, anything related to her antics with Snape was not going to be shared with anyone.

Emmeline was missing again this morning, and again no one knew where she was. Morgan had not noticed this time, too busy joking around with her friends and with too much on her mind, pulling backwards and forwards, for her to notice the disappearance of Draco's sister. But Emmeline was, yet again, in the dungeons, gathering up the products of her scheme. She exited the potions classroom, her bag bulging as she snuck up the stairs into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory and emptied its contents underneath Hermione's bed. After checking to make sure nothing was visible from the dormitory, she skipped back down the stairs and into the Great Hall, explaining to the trio that she had slept in. Morgan was not the only one lying to her friends…

"I know you're lying to me." Morgan gasped as Draco's voice shot in her ear from behind her. She had been walking to Potions with the rest of the class, finished paper in hand. She had been smirking to herself because she knew that Snape had not expected her to bother with it, and she loved to surprise him. Surprise anybody. No one expected Morgan to be the academic type, what with her usual shenanigans, but here she was, with a finished Potions paper in her hand, and her own weight in books in the bag hanging from her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Morgan inquired as she stopped and turned to face him, keeping up an innocent act. Draco's hand curled around her neck, Morgan forced it away, holding up her collar.

"Pansy forces that magazine on me 24/7, there is nothing to do with collars in there, so you may as well tell me the truth." he placed his hand back behind her collar and with his other hand, prized Morgan's fingers away. God he was strong. Morgan tightly closed her eyes, tensing her fingers as hard as possible to keep them in place. From further down the corridor, Emmeline could see the commotion. Oh how curious she was!

"Draco, stop it!" Morgan giggled as Draco tried a new tactic of tickling her neck where she was holding his hand. She was laughing but disgusted at herself; she should not be laughing, this was a BAD situation. Relentlessly, he pulled at her hand again, and weakened by the giggles that took over her, she was easily pulled away and Draco forced her collar down. His eyes widened as he saw the mark and he broke into a huge, loud laugh.

"Draco! Shut up!" snapped Morgan in a tremendous mood change, slapping his hand away from her collar and re-adjusting it.

"Oh, that's classy, Morgan." snorted Draco "Who was the lucky guy this time?!" he cracked up again, clutching his sides and making no effort to spare Morgan the embarrassment.

"That, is none of your business." she huffed "Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to stop drawing attention to me and then we can all just go to class."

Draco gave a final guffaw and followed her down to the dungeons, the rest of the class murmuring inquisitively. Morgan flipped her hair moodily and sped up, her tiny flats squeaking every now and again against the stone floor. The boys fell silent to watch the quicker swaying of her hips, and Draco let out an amused snort among the irritated voices of the Gryffindors who were completely unaffected.

Emmeline waited the whole lesson for Morgan to move her hand away from the side of her neck, which she was being very defensive about today. Finally, she had to use both her hands to gather her things into her bag and Emmeline stole the opportunity to take a peek. She moved herself to the right angle to see the side of her neck that there had been so much fuss about and had to shove her fist in her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. _My oh my!_she thought to herself; that was a hikki and a half! Emmeline shivered again; what had she been invading upon last night?

Morgan waited behind as per usual. She kept her hand firmly held to her neck at all times. When Snape floated out of the store cupboard, he smirked at the sight of her and snaked to her side, oblivious to her glares. He put his hands on her hips and lowered his head to kiss her, but she moved her face to the side. He pulled away quickly, confused. She stared at him again, shooting lasers from her eyes. A little voice in her head told her that she was being unreasonable; 'it takes two' and all that, but right now she was just angry. That was probably Draco's fault.

"Have you seen this?!" she shrieked at him, ripping her hand away from her neck and wrenching down her collar, breathing heavily with the rage of her overreaction.

"Uhh…" mumbled Snape, humbled and confused by her wrath.

"I told you this couldn't happen!" she snapped "I hate these things!" she tugged her collar back up and folded her arms, waiting naively for the apology.

"It's not like I have any control over that kind of thing." Severus explained, in a calm, controlled tone. As if he was showing her that he was older than her, as if she needed reminding. Something told her that he was looking for more respect, the respect that he believed he deserved from a pupil. But since when was she just a pupil to him.

"Of course you have control over it!" she said, mimicking his cool tone. "It's not like I'm sucking at my own neck!" she raised her voice at this last part, struggling to keep it within the boundaries of a hoarse whisper. Snape turned and grabbed her hands, looking straight into her eyes, a hint of annoyance flashing across his face. He wasn't one to stand for this from a student, not even the ones he treated differently to others.

"No one is to blame here." he growled, if this was the only way to stop her hassling, then so be it. "I don't think this has anything to do with that on your neck, I think you're just picking a fight because you're bored." Morgan looked taken aback at this comment, her face twisting into a snarl as he continued.

"You're bored, and you're spoiled… in this area. No one should give a girl like you the power to choose her target, simply take what you want, get it your way. So I'm stopping that right now." he released her arms, almost as if her were throwing them down, proving his point, emphasising his threat, and finished. "If I were you, I'd stop picking fights, Miss Le Fet."

Morgan pouted, defeated. She looked at him, her eyes wide and full of accusations. Then her lip quivered and she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, sir." and, head bowed, she turned to leave the dungeons. Her breath caught as she felt herself being turned forcefully back around and she was trapped in a strong embrace. Snape pulled his cloak around her, leaving no escape and pressed his lips vigorously to hers. She smirked into the kiss; Snape was right, she was picking fights, but it was all for the making-up part; the part that she loved best. They broke apart and Morgan nudged herself out from his cloak.

"I don't mean to do that to you. I'm sorry." said Snape in a stoic tone as he let her go. She nodded, not even in his direction, and scurried to lunch. Neither one knew if the other meant anything they said. Morgan was infected with thoughts of a different side of her professor that she had seen today, that had taken her wrists so violently and threatened her. And Snape paced in his dungeon, wondering to himself just how much he stood to lose. He had already had to fight today for his control over her; and her respect for him as her professor… what else could he lose over this? It seemed that it was not only his job on the line now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_Now the sun is fading and the rain is coming down. I'm looking at your face, but you're looking at the ground."_

_A Wish For Something More – Amy Macdonald_

Stuck in all her confusion, Morgan spent a lot more time with Draco. In truth, the argument had shaken her, and she was now a little frightened of Snape. Despite this, she still met up as often as possible, but the comfort of her best friend was still important to her, even if he didn't know that he was comforting her at all. Even if he didn't know her secret.

From a distance, Emmeline scowled at the two as they studied beneath a tree by the lake. Morgan and Draco did not deserve that kind of comfort and happiness. Best friends, comfort etc was not going to happen if she had anything to do about it. Morgan can screw a teacher as much as she wants, Draco can keep up the chase for Pansy, but neither of them would be allowed, by Emmeline, to have a cutesy girlfriend-boyfriend thing going on. She had been wronged by Draco and Morgan was just… wrong to everybody, neither deserved the outcome that Emmeline could foresee if there was not suitable intervention.

Back in the shade of the tree, Draco teased Morgan again about the love-bite that had faded from her neck a few days ago.

"Draco, leave it ok?" she snapped, not in an angry tone, more of a warning. There was a hint of smile to her voice, she was happy to be here with Draco unless this conversation went to deep.

"But I want to know who it was!" he mock-whined and shoved her arm "You've _never _had one of those in your life!"

"So…?" said Morgan, distracting herself by writing some more notes on werewolves for Snape's essay, Draco took the parchment from her so she had to look at him, grinning like a fool.

"So, it must have been someone important if you were going to allow that kind of thing." he gave a cheeky wink and passed the sheet back to her. Morgan blushed and resumed staring at the page to avoid eye contact that may ruin her act.

"Not- ahem" she cleared her drying throat, nerves taking her over, since Draco seemed to be more insightful than she would have liked, "-not at all. Same as any other guy." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, but Draco picked up on her sudden change of tone and cupped her face in his hand to turn it towards him. She saw concern mask his face with an unusual frown.

"Morgan, is something wrong?" he asked, careful clarity to each word of his question. Morgan tried to turn her face but couldn't.

"No. Nothing's wrong." but she could no longer look at Draco, knowing that she was lying to him.

"Don't lie to me. You've been doing that a lot lately." he released her from his grip but she stayed looking indignantly at him.

"I haven't."

"You have, Morgan, give up, you're not the best liar under pressure." he sighed dolefully, wondering anxiously what was wrong "You might as well just tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to, there's a reason I'm not."

"Morgan, nothing could make me think any less of you."

"Don't go all soppy Draco, and this is… pretty bad. Even for me."

From her perch in a tree, Emmeline narrowed her eyes as the mood of the scene that she had been witnessing changed. Morgan was turning herself away from Draco, fidgeting and he was leaning towards her, turning her face, coaxing her to do… something. Emmeline needed to be closer. She couldn't tell what was going on. She moved to a nearer tree.

"Morgan, just tell me." Emmeline heard Draco say, it seemed that he knew something was going on as well.

Morgan smirked, an idea forming.

"It's… girl stuff. I can't tell you that kind of thing." She smirked, which apparently ruined the charade.

"Morgan, I really do hate it when you lie!" he turned away now and frowned at the grass he was tugging at.

"How do you know I'm lying?" Morgan exclaimed. Emmeline smirked from her hiding place: it seemed no outside intervention would be necessary if things kept going this way.

"I just know. Besides, you probably would have told Pansy, right?" Morgan nodded, "Well, in her attempts to win me over, she gives me every piece of gossip she has, and you aren't in any of them." Morgan gaped at this new discovery; she had to warn her friends about this later. Draco noticed her frown.

"That doesn't matter right now," he told her, "What matters is that something is going on with you, something is troubling you, and it is apparently so bad that I can't even know about it." He forced her to look at him, and she couldn't bear that puppy-dog look in his eyes. He wasn't even faking it; he was truly upset about this whole thing. The only thing holding her back was that he would probably be more upset by how stupid she was being, running around behind the scenes with a teacher. Draco would probably think that was crossing the line. He held her eye contact for longer, too long and a tear found its way over Morgan's cheek. This was too much, it wasn't fair. She blushed and moved to wipe it away but Draco got there first, stroking his fingers over her cheek. Morgan gulped and looked back at Draco, her eyes wide watching his as they looked at the track the tear had made on her skin. His eyes flicked back to hers, still troubled, still scared and Morgan had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. So did Emmeline and she was not pleased, things had been going so well! The thoughts of all three were interrupted as Draco's lips found Morgan's and the softest, sweetest, most careful and caring kiss Morgan had ever had began. Draco was really trying to help her, trying to make her feel better, and it was working, but she caught herself and pulled away, shifting her sights awkwardly to the ground, her cheeks flushing the gorgeous pink that Draco loved so much. Why had she pulled away? He was still in the dark, and more questions were coming thick and fast. Morgan and Draco only hazarded a look at each other after a long, uncomfortable silence, and they smiled. Morgan's hand crept over and rested on his. She couldn't stop herself, even though she knew this was so wrong of her. This was in fact the worst possible time that this could happen, and he was her best friend; this shouldn't happen at all!

Emmeline glared when it seemed that in his moment of utter weakness and total over-romanticizing, he had forgotten his argument, all his questions and the fact that Morgan was keeping something from him. _Come on, stupid boy! _she thought to herself _You're totally oblivious to what's going on here! And it is SO obvious!!_ She tutted to herself and decided that it was time for her to step in. She slid down from the tree, still out of sight and waltzed over to Morgan and Draco, sitting in their sickening pool of sentimentality. Undeserved sentimentality. Morgan saw her coming and her face darkened for an instant. Something wicked this way came.

"Hello Draco." said Emmeline, with a fake brightness to her voice as she loomed over him.

"What do you want, Emmeline." he sighed, clearly already tired of her presence. Charming.

"Well, I just thought you should see these." Emmeline said, her voice thick with 'innocence' as she brandished a stack of photos and stuck it in front of their faces. Draco's forehead creased with confusion and his head snapped round to look at Morgan, sitting with her hand clasped over her mouth. Emmeline just smirked.

"What the hell is that?!" Draco inquired as Morgan snatched the pictures from Emmeline before he could get another look.

"I think Morgan here can tell you." Emmeline sneered as Morgan overlooked the photos in her hands, a look of pure horror distorting her perfect features. She looked up at Emmeline with hatred in her eyes.

"Where did you get these?" she said, her voice low and threatening. Emmeline was not at all affected. She took the pictures back, gave each a sweet smile and sauntered off to where the trio were gathered, beneath a different tree. A very different scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Oh it's so hard to have someone to love. And keeping quiet is hard. Because you can't keep a secret when it never was a secret to start."_

_Okay, I Forgive You But My Tommy Gun Don't – Brand New_

Draco looked at Morgan, a mixture of confusion and disgust poisoning the words that left his mouth.

"Morgan, what the hell?" he spat. Morgan kept her eyes on the floor and Draco snatched his hand back from beneath hers.

"I-I" she stuttered "-I actually don't see what business it is of yours." She met Draco's eyes boldly and held his gaze. He still looked upset.

"He's- he's a bloody teacher Morgan!" he barked.

"Shush!" she pleaded, putting her fingers up to his lips. He shoved them back and looked away from her.

"What, exactly, were you thinking?" he growled.

"I don't know! Ok?!" she took in a deep breath and Draco's expression changed. Morgan had changed so much recently; she had been so… distracted. Something was wrong. Morgan was never affected by any guy. Draco knew only too well, having seen every guy she'd ever fooled around with, God he hated that.

"Morgan," he said, taking great care, "How long has this been going on?" Morgan's face twisted. She could say exactly, but there were better ways to answer that.

"Too long." she answered in a hard, guarded voice.

"I thought so." he said in a knowing tone, rubbing his thumb over her hand. She tore it away and looked at him.

"What do you know?!" she shrieked, "This has nothing to do with you, and you have no idea what is going on!"

"That's right!" he challenged "So why don't you tell me?"

"I think you know enough." she said calmly.

"Morgan-"

"You know enough!" she snapped. She stood up and walked swiftly away, in the direction of the school, leaving Draco alone under the tree, his empty hand still in the air, where it had tried to hold her back. Emmeline observed smugly from under the trio's tree. All seemed to be in order.

Morgan wandered the halls of Hogwarts School in a frenzy. She went to the library, she went to the Great Hall, and finally she walked down to where the Slytherin Common room was. She paused as she walked past Professor Snape's office, but after what had just happened, going in wouldn't have felt right. She shuffled quietly into the common room and sprawled across the sofa. All of the other Slytherins were studying outside; it was such a nice day, especially for winter. Morgan realised that she had left her parchment and quill underneath the tree with Draco. She had nothing else to distract her from the thoughts inside her head. Her forehead creased as she thought about Draco, then Snape, then the photos and so on… she rolled round and buried her head in the cushion on the sofa and sighed. As much as she tried not to, the sobbing started, shaking her body violently until she as tired out and her face and the cushion was totally soaked. She rolled over again and sighed, again and then gasped as she saw someone shift in the corner.

"Who's there?" she croaked, as loud as her shaky voice would allow.

"Just me." said a familiar, sneering voice. Emmeline slunk out from the shadows and smirked.

"Go away." moaned Morgan.

"Don't worry, I only came in to say one thing." Emmeline cleared her throat, as if she were about to make an important speech, "Don't fool around with Draco, Morgan. I'm serious about this."

"What do you care?" Morgan sniffed from the sofa.

"I just do. Those photos can be shown to any number of people, Morgan. Just leave my brother out of your games."

"You have no right to do that kind of thing, Emmeline!" yelled Morgan, getting her voice back. "You can't control people the way you think you can!" she threw a cushion at Emmeline forcefully and she ran out of the room. She got out of the way just in time for Snape to step out of his office to break up whatever was going on. He swept into the common room to find Morgan, on her own, cuddling a new cushion tight to her chest. He frowned and sighed at the sight. Her watery eyes settled on him but didn't brighten. She had deliberately avoided him, and now he was here anyway. She sighed and sat up straight in an effort to look more presentable but one look in the mirror on the opposite wall told her that all was lost. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand as Snape sat down beside her.

"Now, what's the matter?"

"Dun matter…" Morgan mumbled playing with the tissue she had dug out of her pocket and then dabbing at her eyes.

"By the looks of things, it does." Morgan's eyes searched for a way to tell him what was going on, but she didn't know how her professor would react to hearing about what happened with Draco under the tree. She also noted that he was probably better off not knowing about the photos that Emmeline had somehow acquired.

_Somehow…_ she thought _But how?! _Her face was knotted in a confused frown and Snape touched her face. She relaxed for a moment until she realised who might have wanted pictures. She twisted her head round and faced Snape with a look of revulsion. She got up and ran as she had from Draco, leaving another man confused. Now she did not know where to run to.

Days later, Morgan was staring into the dark waters of the lake, leaning against a thick tree. Other students were throwing snowballs, building snowmen, generally doing stuff with snow. She pulled her robes tighter around her and shivered a little.

"Tell me what's going on." said a voice from the other side of the tree.

"Go away Draco." sighed Morgan in a dark tone. She didn't know why she was still annoyed at him, she just was. He thought he knew what was best for her, he thought he knew everything!

"It's not Draco," interrupted the voice, "But I imagine what's going on has something to do with him." Morgan listened more carefully to the voice and realised that it wasn't him.

"Emmeline has photos…" she murmured in her melancholy voice.

"Photos of what?" asked Snape.

"What do you think?" she spat, "Why the hell did you take bloody photos, for god's sake?!"

"I didn't!" he said, realising what she was talking about and stepping round to her side of the tree. Morgan was not convinced.

"I promise you! I swear I didn't!" he assured, "Like you said; why would I?" Morgan scrutinized him for another second before deciding that he was telling the truth. She frowned back into the murky water.

"Then who…?"

"Well, you said that Emmeline had photos. So I think that makes her prime suspect." Snape grinned at Morgan playing the detective.

"I know, but there was never anyone else there…" she puzzled about it a little longer with Snape watching her rapidly changing expressions and then she spotted Emmeline and the trio on the other side of the lake. Emmeline was laughing so hard at something that she nearly fell off the branch of the tree she was sitting in. Weasley and Pothead were rolling about in the snow… for some reason and Granger seemed to be reading a book under the tree. No doubt studying; did she ever let up, the nerd?

"I'm going to ask her." she proclaimed, marching off in the direction of her suspect.

"Maybe I should keep your wand with me." Snape joked.

"I'll ask nicely." she smiled back, but her hand was already wound around her wand in her pocket. Just in case.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_How did we get here? I used to know you so well."_

_Decode – Paramore_

Morgan tramped over to the other tree and yelled up into the branches.

"Oi!-" she couldn't think of an insult, "-Emmeline!"

"Yes?" answered Emmeline in a sickly sweet voice. Morgan put on a calm tone, though her hand was still in her pocket.

"Could you come down here for a second, I need to talk to you about something…" she eyed the trio and wondered if they knew…

"Only if you take your hand out of your pocket." teased Emmeline from her perch. _Oh, you're so clever…_ Morgan thought to herself and put her hands in the air in a fake assurance of peace. Emmeline hopped down from the tree.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Emmeline loomed over Morgan; she had never noticed how tall she was; quite a bit taller than Morgan anyway.

"Can we talk…" Morgan shifted onto her other foot nervously, "In private?" Emmeline smirked at her discomfort.

"Of course." She motioned to a tree a few feet away from their audience. They walked over to it and once they were behind the chunky trunk Morgan launched into battle mode:

"What do you think you're playing at?" she hissed harshly through her teeth.

"Well, it's my own little game called Screw-The-Little-Slytherin-Bitch-Over." she grinned at her own joke.

"It's not funny! I could get expelled! Snape could lose his job!" Emmeline put on a thoughtful face and pouted, her eyes looking up slightly.

"You know… I think that's the idea…" she looked back at Morgan, who glared and reached for her pocket again.

"Hey! That wasn't part of our agreement Luh-Fett!" Emmeline's eyes widened slightly, she couldn't defend herself against magic. Morgan liked that a lot.

"I want those photos gone. Or…" she whispered a word and Emmeline felt an unpleasant stinging sensation in her left hand, Morgan looked at it and then back at Emmeline "Things like that will get a lot worse." She tapped Emmeline's hand with the tip of her wand and strutted off back to her own tree, but Snape was no longer there. She resumed staring into the black water, but with one less weight on her shoulders.

A few days later and Morgan and Draco were still not talking, not properly. They greeted each other stoically at meal times and remained in stony silence for the duration. Nobody knew what was going on; the inseparable pair was suddenly like the… pair-unable-to-be-together. For want of a better term. Draco spent a lot of the mealtimes pretending that he didn't notice Morgan stealing glances at him, pleading internally for him to say something, for them to be friends again. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her knife and fork down on her plate with a terrible clatter that went unnoticed under the loud chatter in the hall.

"Draco," She said calmly, staring at her dinner, "What is going on?" He sighed.

"You tell me." he answered stubbornly.

"You already know! There is nothing else to know!" she shrieked.

"I don't believe you, Morgan!" he turned to her, "And that is part of the problem! I used to know, _all the time_, that you were telling me the truth!" Morgan sat with her mouth open, shocked at the harsh look hardening Draco's face.

"I-I" she stuttered, "I'm telling you the truth _now_, Draco." she said, gently, hesitantly, laying a hand on his tense arm. It relaxed under her palm, "There is nothing else to know." She smiled as he relaxed and his face softened and he spoke.

"But I'm still worried about you." He sighed, playing with the food on his plate, "This is wrong. He's a teacher." Morgan sighed.

"I'm afraid it's one of those 'it's wrong but it feels so right' situations." Draco grimaced.

"I'm so scared of quite how deep that sentiment goes." He looked at her tenderly, "Morgan, you haven't done… anything… _stupid_, have you?" Morgan smiled at his concern, how he was always so overprotective and then laughed heartily.

"No! Oh my gosh, Draco, how can you be so gross?!" she smiled a huge smile at him and he smiled back, and the two continued eating in silent contentment; friends again. Of course, there was one now totally discontented by the previous twist of fate. You guessed it.

"Damnit." Emmeline mumbled to herself, grinding her teeth and tracing her fork through her food absentmindedly.

"What is it now Emmeline?" said Hermione in a tired voice.

"Nothing. Don't trouble yourself." Emmeline said, glaring in the direction of Morgan. Hermione tutted.

"You need to just leave it alone, Emmeline." whined Hermione, "It's out of your hands!" Emmeline shot her a dark look and resumed eating huffily.

After that dinner, Morgan and Draco became inseparable once again. It was obvious once more that they were friendly, though this time perhaps they were a little friendlier than usual… Emmeline decided once and for all that there was nothing she could do, and simply sat in quiet displeasure and prayed for them to have an argument and slip away from the happiness she was deprived of for the first 15 years of her life. Draco would make up for that. Emmeline wanted to make sure. She just didn't know how; if not messing up his 'love life', then in some other way.

Weeks after the dinner during which they made friends again it was blatant that something was going on and they were the new hot couple for a little while. Morgan's only concern was that Draco didn't know that she was still occasionally seeing the potions master, and she didn't know what Snape would make of her and Draco.

"We are working in pairs today." drawled Snape at the beginning of one lesson, he paused a second to see Morgan smirking while Draco wasn't looking. She knew it was so, so wrong, but she couldn't help herself. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Miss Le Fet, you will be working with _Miss _Malfoy. Potter; Weasley. Granger; Malfoy." He continued listing pairs, ignoring the displeasure on Morgan and Draco's faces. Not to mention Hermione's and Emmeline's. Looks of dislike shot around the classroom in all directions. Morgan gathered up her things and slunk across the classroom, sitting next to Emmeline with a huff, mentally preparing herself for the hour ahead. She glared at Hermione as she passed, she knew that there was no way Draco would go for Granger, but she was suddenly very territorial.

This kind of thing happened every lesson after, the pairs changed, but Draco and Morgan were never together in the lessons like they used to be. Morgan was forced to think that Snape did in fact mind what was going on; she couldn't help but wonder why, but a bit of the 'before-Draco' Morgan that still remained quite liked that he was jealous.

A part of the potions lessons which never changed was Emmeline's 'Well Sir' joke that seemed to be all that she did in lessons. She never went anywhere near a cauldron, except for one time… the cauldron's contents then proceeded to explode all over the show. The same applied to every other lesson; verbal contributions were fine, but she never joined in any practical activity. Another thing for Morgan to ponder.

After a while, Potions was only just clinging on to the Morgan's Favourite Lesson title; it was all fine and well that she could still mess with Snape, but the lesson was so much less fun without her friends nearby to chat to. She never confronted Snape on this; still too afraid after the episode a few weeks ago, following the appearance of the now long forgotten love-bite. Morgan was still wondering what to do about Snape now that she had Draco, but she was never brave enough to say anything. He was so much stronger than her; he had proved that, in good ways and bad. Forcing her to stay, forcing her to turn back to him, forcing her to shut up. Thinking about it, Morgan noticed quite how much he forced her to do when he felt like it. She was just thankful that it had never entered his mind to force her to do something else. Lord knows he could, but he was a better man than that. She knew that much about him; he was cold sometimes, but he was a good man.

All too soon it was time for the Christmas holidays. All too soon, but then again, Morgan was excited. She would be staying at Draco's, and the idea of a whole two weeks alone with him was overwhelming. She couldn't help but grin every time she thought of it. She was giddy when she was packing up her things. _Draco would like this, I might need this_ etc was all that was going through her head. In the back of her mind she was vaguely aware of Pansy trying to hold a conversation with her, but she wasn't listening really.

On the last day of school, Morgan was practically dancing she was so high. High on the idea of _two whole weeks _just with Draco. Well, Draco and his parents, but she didn't think they would be there _all _of the time. And at Christmas! How romantic. Morgan shook that kind of thought out of her head even though she knew it was exactly what she wanted. She carried her bags down to the entrance of the school and set them down beside Draco's on the floor with everyone else's. She looked up to see Emmeline and Draco together just around a corner turning into a corridor. She frowned at the unusual sight and wandered closer. Her frown deepened as she saw that Emmeline had Draco up against the wall. She was whispering harshly to him. Morgan quickened her pace.

"…they don't know, and I swear if you say a single word to them, I will personally-" Morgan didn't wait to hear the rest.

"Hey!" she roared at Emmeline and raising her wand, she yelled "STUPEFY!" The ball of red light hit Emmeline and knocked her to the floor. Draco was so shocked that he was rooted to the spot. Morgan scurried over to him and kissed him.

"Are you alright?" she breathed.

"Uhhh…" was his reply. Emmeline had risen from the floor and now stood staring furiously at Morgan.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"Well excuse me for coming and stunning someone who has my boyfriend pinned to a wall!" Morgan shrieked back. Behind Emmeline, a hell of a lot of her friends had gathered after seeing what had just happened. Morgan shut her mouth after realising that she had forgotten how popular the bitch had got in such a short time and suddenly found herself running with Draco from several young witches and wizards with wands raised. She woke up in the hospital wing a while later with Draco at her side and a rather odd taste in her mouth.

"You've had about a million different potions." laughed Draco, stroking her forehead. Morgan frowned.

"What was she doing to you?" she asked.

"She was warning me not to tell my parents that she was out." Morgan sighed.

"I thought she was going to beat you up or something." she huffed.

"And you came running to my rescue?" he laughed again, "Gee thanks Morgan. Didn't you think I could take her?"

"I- Of course I did! I just-" Draco's chuckling interrupted her.

"It's fine Morgan," he assured, "I actually find it very sweet that you came. It was stupid, but it was sweet." Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and informed Morgan that she could leave now and catch the train with everyone else.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now?" Draco smiled casually as they left the hospital wing.

"Yup." Morgan said playfully, and smiled right back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Baby I just wanna be your playground; do you wanna play out with me?"_

_Do You Wanna Be My Girlfriend? – The Motorettes_

The Malfoys' mansion was huge: far bigger than Morgan's place, and that was pretty big. She dragged her case along the path behind her, gaping as she followed Draco to the door. He turned back and smiled at her expression and pushed it open. She stood still just looking at the enormous house and he grabbed her hand and pulled her over the threshold. His parents had heard the door and were waiting expectantly in the entrance hall, smiling politely at Morgan as she entered behind their son.

"Father, Mother, this is Morgan." He pulled her forward a little further and she nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"A pleasure to meet you too…" replied Mr Malfoy, followed by a cheerful contribution from Draco's mother.

"Draco's told us so much about you in his letters." she gushed. Morgan's lips curled and she looked at Draco, who's usually pale face had gone an obvious pink. She squeezed his hand. The four of them stood in a moment of silence.

"Draco…" Mr Malfoy finally said, "Why don't you show Morgan to her room?"

"Oh. Yes." said Draco, snapping out of some kind of trance and straight into action. He reached for Morgan's bag before she could and carried both his and hers up the stairs. She followed behind him, happy to leave the little circle of awkwardness and noticed for the first time the muscle that Draco had on him. His arms were obviously strong and his biceps flexed as he lugged the bags upstairs. It was _extremely_ sexy. Draco led her left and down a corridor and opened a door on the right, setting her bag down and saying

"Here's your room. There's a bathroom through that door." He motioned to it and turned to leave. She stopped him in his tracks, taking the other bag from him and running her hands up and down the firm muscles that she had just noticed.

"And where is _your _room?" she asked cheekily. He smirked back and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Past the stairs and first door on the right." he breathed.

"Got it." smiled Morgan. Draco put his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Erm." a throat cleared behind Morgan, "Draco, Morgan, your dinner is ready." Mr Malfoy's voice said assertively. Alarm bells went in the heads of the teenagers and they broke apart abruptly, leaping about a mile from each other and fumbling awkwardly.

"Um, yes, thank you. Ok." they mumbled and followed Lucius down the stairs, cheeks aglow.

The dinner was long, awkward and silent but for the requests for salt, gravy and other such things. Morgan breathed a heavy sigh as everyone exited and went in different directions, grateful to be out. Remembering what had happened before, she and Draco smirked at each other.

"How long until he forgets what he saw?" she teased.

"An extremely long time." Draco moaned, shamed by what his father had seen. Morgan laughed at him.

"It's not funny!" he whined.

"Shush." she giggled, "Yes it is." He frowned huffily.

"It's extremely embarrassing."

"You've got to learn to laugh at yourself! I got caught too!" Draco smirked.

"You're one to talk…" he poked her arm, "You weren't exactly laughing whenever Emmeline made a fool of you." Morgan scowled dramatically.

"That's because she was making a fool of me. Not me making a fool of myself."

"Ehhh, whatever." Draco said, playing with her hair. "We should go do something." he commented.

"Yeah." Morgan pouted, thinking of possibilities and tapping her bottom lip with her index finger. She decided top priority probably wasn't sensible. "Well…?" she queried. Draco searched his mind, internally deciding that the one that he'd choose wasn't a good idea.

"You know…" he muttered, "I have no idea. There's… well…" he suddenly had an idea "There are our broomsticks and a lot of space outside." Morgan smiled hugely.

"Brilliant! Let me just get changed into something more suitable and I'll go get her." she shot up the stairs and into her room, slinging on some straight legged jeans and a grey cashmere jumper. She grabbed her Nimbus 2001 from where it was leaning near the door and ran back down the stairs. Draco was already at the open door, having already been suitably dressed; because he hadn't been wearing a skirt. Each mounted their broomstick and shot out of the front door, immediately angling upwards the moment they were outside. Morgan adjusted her hands on the handle of her gorgeous broom, getting used to how it felt again. She had seen Pothead on his new Firebolt, but she didn't care; she loved her 2001 to pieces, she just hadn't done much flying yet this year because… she was doing something else.

Draco waved, interrupting Morgan's thoughts, and pointed to a small shed in his garden. Morgan angled her broom downwards with Draco and they landed gracefully outside the shed. Draco opened the door to heaps of quidditch gear. He grabbed a couple of bats and sent Morgan back in the air with hers. He quickly sped up after her with his own bat after opening a crate with a bludger in it. They sped in circles and swerves dodging the bludger and smacking it back and forth with their bats. After an hour of exercise accompanied by ferocious giggling whenever someone wasn't paying attention and flew into something, the two were totally exhausted and retired back to the ground, choosing to stroll back to the house. Morgan leant on Draco and entwined her fingers with his, still laughing at how knackered she was. Draco joked with her and finally picked her up, cheekily commenting that he couldn't deal with all her weight on one arm. He threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and laughed as she screeched and banged her fists off his back. He gave her ass a smack and continued into the house and up the stairs, stopping only a moment to read a note that Morgan didn't see; he marched into her room and dropped her down on the bed. Immediately, she scrambled to get up and make him pay, but he laid himself on top of her and pinned her down, a smirk spreading across his gorgeous, beautiful, amazing face.

"Draco! What about your parents?!" she hissed, pushing at his chest, to no avail.

"They're out. They left a note." Draco smirked mischievously.

"Ahh." Morgan grinned and nodded slowly in understanding, moving her hands along Draco's chest to the buttons of his shirt. And so the top priority, first choice activity went on, until both were more tired than after playing quidditch, and they could only just hear the shutting of a door downstairs over their heavy breaths.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Common sense was never on the cards."_

_On The Cards – Birds vs Planes_

A week into the holiday, a few days after the jolly Christmas celebration Morgan had shared with Draco's family, in the middle of the night, Morgan was woken by voices echoing through the huge house. Helplessly curious, she put on some thin socks and a robe and crept out on to the landing, looking both ways before leaving her room. Draco's door was shut and no light was slipping under it. She moved silently over to the stairs and tip-toed down so that she could see through the patterned banister bars. Lucius was yelling at a girl grasped tightly at the collar by his hand. Narcissa was standing silently by, a stiff, stern look plastered on her pale face. Lucius continued yelling and forcefully turned the girl to guide her somewhere. Morgan gasped as she recognised the face so far down below. Emmeline stumbled and slipped around on the cruel tile floor as she was hurried down some stairs leading to underground floors that Draco nor Morgan were allowed to enter. At the time, Morgan and Draco had been quite annoyed, thinking it would be great for hiding from his parents, but now Morgan realised the serious and possibly horrible use that this underground floor might have. She shivered, out of cold and horror and slipped down the corridor and into Draco's room. Creeping under the covers, she snuggled close to him, placing an arm over him and holding him to her as tight as her eyes were closed, trying to block what she had just seen. He woke a moment and shifted to make them both more comfortable, and within minutes he was in a deep, sweet and careless sleep. Morgan remained awake a little longer, but soon joined him, her dreams flickering to a staircase beneath the mansion's floor…

For a couple of days Morgan remained in sickening silence about what she had seen. She saw the poor house-elf kicked by Mr Malfoy for bringing an extra plate to the table, and the door leading under the house had acquired an extra lock. Every time she walked past it she gulped, helpless and horror-struck. Draco sometimes felt her stiffen as they walked by it, and looked at her puzzled. She looked back in the same way: how could he not know what was going on?

Down beneath the house, Emmeline could hear the chilling giggles of Morgan in her home. _Ugh, yeah. Accept the rat into your family. But your own daughter? No…_ She slated her family in silence and drew pictures in the dust on the floor. _Why oh why did I come back here? I'm so freaking stupid!_ She thought to herself _I didn't even really need any more of those flipping cards! I just wanted them. _She sighed.

"I guess this is where greed gets people." she whispered, praying to god that no one would answer, tell her she was right. _I wouldn't be surprised if I started hearing voices _she snorted to herself _Big, dark, empty, lonely room. What else do you need to get slowly driven insane?_

Eventually, back above the ground, Morgan couldn't take it anymore. The knowledge she had was eating her up inside. She waited until Draco's parents had gone out again and while he was making the dinner, she made the excuse of needing the loo and ran up the stairs into Draco's parents' room. Her hand shook as she filtered through the room, feeling like a criminal. Finally, in a draw in a bedside table next to what she assumed was Draco's father's side of the bed (she assumed this due to the political books and such littered across the top), she found a large key that looked like it would fit into the lock of the huge door she had discreetly studied as she walked past.

"Morgan?" yelled Draco, up the stairs "Are you alright?"

"Crap." Morgan muttered, shoving the key down her top (she had no pockets) and scampering quietly along the corridor, coming to a halt just outside her bedroom, which had the en suite bathroom.

"Yes, yes! I'm just coming!" she threw the key under her pillow and skipped down the stairs to help Draco finish the dinner that they were making. It was not giving the house elf a break, exactly; it was just for the fun of doing yet another something new together.

That night, Morgan listened deep into the dark for the assurance that everyone was sleeping. Hours after Draco's parents had shut the door of their room, Morgan wrapped her gown around her and hovered outside of both Draco's and his parents' rooms, listening carefully for the heavy breathing that meant deep sleep. Once assured she snuck gently down the stairs and carefully unlocked the door, not closing it behind her. She walked down a long corridor, angling downwards. The moonlight in the entrance faded as she got deeper under the house.

"Lumos," she whispered, holding her wand in front of her as it lit up. There were bare walls alongside her and she could see a thick, barred door far ahead. So far it was only a tiny hint that it was there. She quickened her pace, wishing she had put some socks on as her feet touched the cold floor again and again. She held her breath as she used the key again on the barred door, unsure of what she would find. She held her wand in front of her and pushed the door open wide. She grimaced as the old door made a creak that echoed down the corridor behind her.

"Hello?" she whispered, stepping forward and moving the lit wand back and forth.

"Hello?" she said, a little louder, and started walking around in the room. There was a muffled groan from in the corner. Morgan jumped a little and walked towards it. Emmeline was curled up, lying on a single tattered blanket on the floor. She squinted into the light.

"My god. It's you." she complained, "What are you doing here?" she rolled over so that the bright light wasn't stinging her eyes so.

"Saving you!" hissed Morgan, "Now get up." She tugged on Emmeline's arm and she stood, not going to miss this chance.

"I thought you hated me." she commented, shaking her off.

"I do." said Morgan stubbornly, "But this is wrong." She frowned and started walking briskly back from where she came. Emmeline followed.

The two walked in silence, finally getting to the hall and running to the front door.

"Now go. Get out." said Morgan, anxious to get back into bed and out of the danger of getting caught. Emmeline simply nodded and made to open the front door.

"What is going on?" a loud voice boomed from next to the door that they had just come out of. That Morgan had even locked. How had she not seen him looming in the shadows? Lucius Malfoy sauntered threateningly towards them.

"You…!" he pointed. He could have been pointing to either of them. Dangerous wrath spat out with his words, directed at both of the girls. Emmeline nudged Morgan in the ribs and looked at the staircase.

"Run…" she breathed. Emmeline turned to open the door as Morgan tore up the stairs, but Lucius sent a stunning spell straight towards the place where Emmeline's hand was headed, making her leap backwards. She turned and sprinted after Morgan, passing her standing, helpless at the top of the stairs, and turning left and straight into any room. Bursting in, she found it was Draco's room. Morgan came running in straight after her, not sure what else to do. Draco sat up and looked puzzled at the sight of his sister and girlfriend standing stiff like deer in headlights in his room. His father ran in, glowering in the direction of them. Emmeline backed up towards the window, pulling Morgan from where she was frozen on the spot and never once taking her eyes of her father. Lucius beckoned menacingly and held his wand up as a threat. Quickly, Emmeline jerked open the window behind her, leapt out and slid down a drainpipe. She didn't know how she knew it was there. Morgan made to follow and then spun to look at Draco.

"Come on!" she pleaded, already with one leg over the window sill. She looked down outside. Mistake. She gulped and looked back at him wide eyed. His eyes were flicking from her to his father, and settled on her, but he didn't move.

"Draco… please…" she begged. In the dark garden far below, Emmeline waited impatiently, scowling at Morgan's silhouette. _What is she doing?! _She yelled up.

"Morgan! Get your skinny ass down here. NOW!" In the bedroom, Morgan smirked. All fear gone, she put the other leg over the window sill and hung on to the drain pipe. She clutched onto it with one hand and with the other she took out her wand, pointing it at Draco and moving it as if she were writing in the air. She smirked wider, a smirk that would best Draco Malfoy's and blew him a kiss as the drainpipe peeled itself from the wall under her weight and she flew down to the ground in a curve, screaming and laughing, brimming with adrenaline and jumping off at the last minute, landing gracefully in a crouch and running to catch up with Emmeline, over the huge hedge and out into the night.

Back in the room, Draco sat, quite bewildered, on his own, with the words "DADDY'S BOY" in black ink on his forehead. Lucius Malfoy fumed on the spot, steam rising from his very ears, and a wide eyed Draco whispered

"I love that girl…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_Thanks to you I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay, but now it's time for me to go, the autumn moon lights my way.__"_

_Ramble On – Led Zeppelin_

The two girls tore through the night until the large, threatening mansion was out of sight. Slowing beneath the trees, they panted heavily until they found a suitable place to stop. A tree with a great, thick trunk presented itself as the perfect post on which to lean, and the girls collapsed to the floor, giggling and breathing heavily as they adjusted so that they were sitting more comfortably.

"What were you doing up there?" Emmeline said; a frail attempt at an irritated snap that was totally abolished by her out of control laughter.

"You'll see." Morgan sighed against the tree, finally calming. For a while, the two girls caught their breath in silence interrupted only by the occasional snort or snigger at the recent memory, or the wind whistling through the branches around them, feeding them much needed air, lulling them to sleep.

"Owwww!" the two girls groaned the following morning, as bright sunshine shone into their tired eyes and welcomed them to the pain that came with sleeping propped up against a tree. Stiffly, the girls struggled to their feet and continued walking as far from the house as possible, moaning and groaning their displeasure. Emmeline knew the way to Hogwarts from her house on foot, but she knew that it would be difficult for the two of them to make the journey again, although Morgan had the advantage of magic. Still, they decided to walk until they found another place suitable to stop. That would be, somewhere with food.

"Morgan?" Emmeline inquired, part way through their long walk, "I'm curious, how did you get the key?" Morgan was a fair way ahead down the hill that they were trundling down.

"Hmm?" she said, turning back to face Emmeline. She thought that she heard a sort of put-on innocence in Morgan's sing-song voice. Emmeline did a double take, there was no way her father would leave that key unguarded, was there?

"Oh god…" she murmured audibly, "Morgan… you didn't?" though not audibly enough.

"What?!" Morgan yelled up the hill.

"Morgan… the key… my dad… you didn't?" she gabbled, finally catching up with Morgan and looking at her in horror. It took Morgan a moment to riddle out what her companion was on about. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, she replied

"NO! Oh my gosh I cannot believe you're suggesting that! Why? Why on earth would I do that?!" she screeched, offended by Emmeline's very incorrect assumption, "If you must know, I waited until your parents were out of the house and told Draco that I was going to the bathroom, and I instead went and took the key from your parents' bedroom!" she was breathing loudly, but steadied herself and instead laughed Emmeline's rather rude comment off.

"I can't believe you think I'd do that!" she chuckled. Emmeline laughed as well, thinking to herself, _For some reason, I do not find it so hard to believe…_She shook the thought off, reminding herself that this was the girl that had saved her from imprisonment. _She's also the girl who is dating your stupid brother…_ She shook that one off too.

Morgan turned round and put her hands on her hips, pouting.

"OK, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope, but is that really the idea?" mused Emmeline.

"I think it would be a good idea, even if it isn't the current one!" said an unusually sensible Morgan. Emmeline stopped next to her and took a good look around and concluded

"Nope. We're good and lost I reckon."

"Oh, well that's just bloody brilliant!" yelled Morgan, her exclamation echoing eerily in the suddenly oppressing emptiness of their surroundings. Morgan sighed a tired sigh and muttered angrily to herself while Emmeline smirked at their predicament, in fact thinking deeply of how to solve it. After a few moments puzzling, the two sighed in unison and continued walking aimlessly in the same direction they had been going the whole way.

Another hour passed wandering in this aimless manner and Morgan gasped.

"What is it? Which nail broke?" Emmeline mocked. Morgan shook her head fast, to absorbed in her plan to get the joke pointed in her direction.

"No, no! I've had an idea!" she exclaimed. Unable to stop herself, Emmeline replied

"Really? Something goes on in that head?"

"We could Apparate!" Morgan exclaimed, turning her body to face Emmeline.

"What?" Emmeline said. She had never heard of this.

"Apparate!" Morgan said, not understanding how Emmeline didn't know what this was until she realised that Emmeline had spent most of her life in a dungeon under her own house. She shuddered at the memory of the stingy little room, promptly shaking the image off and leaping into an animated description of Apparition. Morgan had only experienced sidelong Apparition a few times, but she was pretty certain that she had the idea grasped.

"So." Emmeline said, in conclusion after a long winded discussion with Morgan, "You want to take us from here to King's Cross using a spell that you have never tried yourself?"

Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

"You're insane." Emmeline said. "Although… what else are you going to do out here?"

"Exactly." Morgan said, accentuating her point with a firm crossing of her arms. Emmeline sighed, unsure, but unwilling to ramble around not knowing where she was going. "Wait. What do you mean 'you'? That should have been 'we'."

"Well, I'm not getting on that train." Emmeline said stubbornly. It was the day before the Hogwarts Express would depart from Platform 9¾ . Morgan gaped at her.

"Why? What are you going to do?" she squealed, distressed for some reason that Emmeline would not be staying with her and taking a safe route to the school.

"I don't know… and I think I'll just walk or something, much nicer way to do it." she replied, "Plus I won't have to watch you and Draco canoodle." She mumbled to herself. Morgan looked sceptical of her plan.

"You'll never get there by tomorrow." she argued.

"Actually, if I set off now, I can walk at night- I'll be fine, I enjoy it." she pointed out, interrupting an outburst from Morgan, "If I set off now, I should arrive only a little while after everyone else." She grinned, pleased with her plan.

"You'll freeze!" Morgan challenged.

"No I wont," Emmeline opened her cloak to show three more layers of clothing underneath it. Morgan racked her brains for another reason for Emmeline to stay with her, but in the silence, Emmeline bid her farewell and left her gaping in the middle of nowhere as her companion walked contentedly away. For a moment, she stood alone, knowing that it was no good to yell after Emmeline. Then after a while she shut her eyes tight and braced herself and felt the unpleasant sensation that she recognised from her previous experiences. In its duration, Morgan felt comforted by the familiar awkwardness, knowing that this meant she _could_be doing it right. After a few seconds the sensation ceased and she opened her eyes apprehensively to see a bustling train station. She blinked in a moment of shock and assessed herself. No limbs were missing. She laughed at her victory and then realised that she was alone in a nightdress in a public place… She rapidly took the long ribbon that had been holding up her hair and tied it round her waist, fashioning it as a belt. She looked down at herself deciding that that would just have to do and walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10; a girl in a nightdress walking through a brick barrier totally unnoticed by the muggles.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Was a time when I wasn't sure, but you set my mind at ease. There's no doubt you're in my heart now."_

_Patience – Guns 'n' Roses_

Morgan sat silently on the dark platform. She didn't want to sleep, despite the fact that the platform was totally silent. She didn't trust this lonely, dark night. At least, she didn't trust it because she was alone and she was outside. Her clammy right hand was clasping her wand tightly and her eyes were flicking fearfully from point to point in the dark. She hated Emmeline for leaving her here, even though she knew that they were no longer enemies, she was terrified and there was no one to comfort her here. She had a mind to try apparating right back to Draco's, but she knew that she was a total disgrace there now, and that she shouldn't suddenly reappear there, in the middle of the night, right after her little escape mission. Comforting thoughts of Draco put a smile on her frightened face and she chuckled quietly to herself as she though of him still with 'DADDY'S BOY' written on his forehead. Her smile withered as she pondered how he might feel about her stunt from the night before. Would he hate her now, for angering his parents and making a mockery of him, she knew that he wouldn't be able to get that message off his face. Ah, his face. She resumed smiling as the image entered her mind, filling her up and presenting itself as an extreme security to her on this lonely night. She mused about him to herself, having found her salvation from her fear, until finally, she drifted off.

When she woke the next morning, discomfort contorting her smooth features, there were no more people than the night before populating the brightening station. It was just late enough for the sun to begin rising and offering a flickering warmth to the winter's day. She adjusted herself and waited for people to begin arriving, going through in her head all of the things that she might need to remember for this term and privately hoping that Draco might be kind enough to smuggle her things with him to the station.

She waited patiently, ignoring her growling stomach, for people to arrive at the station. Smiling politely as the first few people appeared on the platform, she anticipated the arrival of Draco and his parents, but as the station filled, she never saw him. She wandered among the bustling crowds buzzing with Christmas stories in search of someone she knew and eventually stumbled upon a few of her friends. She engaged in enthusiastic conversation, leaving out her own adventures and giggling suggestively at questions about staying with Draco. Eventually, the crowds drifted across the gap between the platform and the train and she was comfortably gossiping in a warm compartment. Once the train started slowly pulling away from the station, she excused herself from the repetitive conversation of her peers and set of in further search of Draco. Finally, skulking past the windows of each compartment, she saw him seated with his friends Crabbe and Goyle, a bandage on his head. She listened at the window.

"Yes, it was a quidditch incident ha," she heard Draco say. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled like fools. Morgan disliked them, they were stupid and they were always eyeing her up. She was surprised that Draco hadn't confronted them about it yet. She thought she saw Draco notice her, and she waved, but he did not respond if he had seen her. Thinking that he was still annoyed at her, she took out her wand and wrote in the air. Inside the compartment, Draco frowned, having felt a strange, all too familiar sensation on his forehead. He excused himself and left. Morgan fell back from the sliding door and hovered in the gangway as he closed it behind him. With his back to the compartment he removed the bandage from his head. Morgan could not disguise a delighted giggle as the word 'SEXY' made itself quite apparent on his forehead. Draco turned swiftly to find her smiling sweetly at him and beckoned for her to give him the pocket mirror he knew she always had on her person. She gave it to him without a word. He studied himself in it for a heartbeat, forcing himself not to smile and said in an authoritative tone that Morgan instantly loved

"Very cute. Get it off." He handed her back the mirror roughly and she took out her wand, muttering the charm that would remove the writing from his forehead.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she said, a hint of desperacy in her voice as his face didn't brighten. Draco considered this tone for a moment and turned to her, standing in a nightdress disguised as a sexy outfit. He couldn't find a reason to truly stay angry at her, it was his parents' will that Emmeline was kept inside, not his, and he wanted Morgan to stay with him. He decided not to push her away, despite how much this would displease his father. He took a deep breath.

"Come here." he demanded, maintaining a serious face and an unfaltering tone of power. Morgan didn't hesitate. She stepped towards him, eagerly awaiting forgiveness. He took her hand in his and smiled cheerfully, leading her back into the compartment with him, she perched on his knee, staying clear of his friends and he motioned to a small bag that belonged to her.

"The rest of your things are with the rest of the luggage." He studied her small frame wrapped indiscreetly in her nightdress and whispered in her ear. "There are a change of clothes in that bag, not that it is completely necessary for you to change." She giggled and he winked. She took the bag, shooting a warning glance at the awed faces of Crabbe and Goyle and left to change in an empty compartment, returning minutes later in skin tight jeans and a Weird Sisters band tee shirt. She marvelled that Draco had picked one of her favourite outfits, and smiled at him gratefully, reclaiming her seat on his knee, to the disgust of the jealous Pansy, who was sulking in the corner next to Crabbe and Goyle. Morgan gave her a friendly smile, unable to resist teasing her a little, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and shuffled closer to him still, stealing his warmth and appreciating his arm around her waist.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_Look at me, can't you see? We were meant to be making a memory."_

_Making A Memory – Plain White Ts_

The Great Hall was ringing with the stories of hundreds of students. The sound of a spoon delicately tapping the side of a glass interrupted the thriving conversation and silence filled the hall as Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of the staff table.

"Welcome back, all those who left for the Christmas Break! Before we begin, I wish to tell you a piece of lovely news. This year we have arranged a special ball for this term. It will be a chance for you all to get dressed up and there will also be a show, so that we can all see what talents you possess outside of your lessons." Cheers and whoops erupted throughout the huge room and on the Slytherin table Draco winked at Morgan and nudged her leg with his foot under the table.

"I can think of a talent or two." She suppressed a giggle, not wanting to break the almost silence that had resumed control of the room.

"Shut up." she hissed, nudging him back. Dumbledore, somehow knowing everything that was going on in the hall, smiled at Draco's joke and the blushes that had spread across the couple's faces as they were discovered and continued

"Well, on that pleasant note, you may dig in!" He sat down calmly as the rush for food proceeded.

From the very start of the new term, most of the year noticed a difference in the relationship between Emmeline Malfoy and Morgan le Fet. They didn't necessarily hang out together any more, but no cruel comments were passed, no flashes of lasers from their eyes, and when they worked together in Potions, as was Professor Snape's will, they were quite civil, sometimes even chatting happily. One time, Morgan even smirked to herself at the sound of Emmeline exclaiming "Well sir!" It seemed that Morgan's rescue of Emmeline was a breakthrough.

"So," Morgan attempted one Potions lesson. "What are you wearing for the ball?"

"I don't even know if I'm going," Emmeline said, her eyes fixed hypnotically on Morgan's rhythmic stirring of the cauldron.

"Why wouldn't you?" queried Morgan, shocked.  
"I don't have a date, I don't have a dress, I don't have a talent," Emmeline drawled.

"Well you don't need any of those really…" Morgan pondered, "Well, maybe the dress, but other than that."

"Eh well, we'll see," Emmeline concluded, changing the subject around, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Ah, well that's a secret." Morgan looked up from her stirring to give Emmeline a furtive smirk. Emmeline stared in wonder that it was so like Draco's.

"That is so weird," she said, quite out loud, "You two obviously spend way too much time together."

"Shut up. That's not possible." Morgan smiled.

Emmeline trawled the halls in bored silence. She couldn't find anyone she knew, as they were probably studying until their brains melted, and instead simply wandered until she did. However, it wasn't a person she found that interested her. It was a bottle. A small blue bottle on the floor that held in it a potion that Emmeline had seen before. Veritaserum. This would be fun. She pocketed it. _I'll use this later _she thought.

As the school trawled out of the Great Hall after dinner, Emmeline broke into the middle of Draco and Morgan (and she thought it would be impossible) to propose the fun activity for the night.

"I've got Veritaserum in my pocket. What say you to a game of… 'extreme truths', shall we say?" Morgan and Draco grinned.

"Sounds like fun." Morgan said mischievously.

So they sat in the common room and chatted until everyone had gone to bed and despite how late that made it, they played their little game. Each took a brave swig of the potion, feeling no different as it entered their bodies.

"So, who first?" Morgan said.

"What did you two get up to in the holidays?" Emmeline decided to test with an easy going question.

"We played quidditch, shopped, read, cooked, talked, and made out… a lot." Morgan reeled off the list quickly, and Draco nodded. Emmeline realised that they hadn't mentioned an obvious one that she had subconsciously expected.

"So you didn't even have sex?" she was startled at her forwardness and wondered if maybe the potion made you a little more outspoken even if you hadn't been asked a question.

"No." They said.

"And that was two questions!" Morgan exclaimed, "What do you two really think of each other?" She pointed to both of them and they looked shocked; she had said the question so quickly.

"Well, she's my sister you know? I love her." Draco said, to the shocked silence of the two girls.

"It's the same… for me." Emmeline said, awestruck. The twins gaped at each other and Morgan smiled triumphantly.

"You see? I knew it." She said. Emmeline and Draco smiled almost shyly at each other.

"Ok, ok, my turn," Draco said, his face changing to an unidentifiable expression as his question came to mind.

"Morgan," he said, turning to face her, "What is your relationship like with Professor Snape?" Morgan's face looked pained as she couldn't hold back the words.

"I see him some nights after everyone has gone to bed." Draco's face fell dramatically as she answered the question with the answer that he had been dreading. There had been a part of him that had noticed things. Things like the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him. He looked dreadfully hurt as he left the triangle sitting on the floor. He didn't say a word and it hurt Morgan more than him yelling at her would. She got up to follow him and left Emmeline sitting bewildered in the middle of the floor. She didn't know what to do, so she simply went to bed. As she walked to the girls' dormitory, she could hear the whispered argument from the direction of the boys'. She sighed and shut the door.

"Draco, Draco listen to me!" Morgan hissed desperately as he kept walking in the direction of the boys' dormitory, "Draco!" she said again, grabbing his arm. He spun round, a fire in his eyes.

"Why should I listen to you?" he spat.

"Because… because I-"

"You're not impressing me much here." Draco turned away from her again, but she held on to him. He looked at her with disgust.

"Why are you _still _seeing him Morgan? Not only is it… _disgusting_, quite frankly, but you have _me._ Is there something wrong with me?" The fire and fury in his eyes dimmed and died and in its place there was only hurt that radiated to Morgan and frightened her.

"There's nothing wrong with you," she whispered sorrowfully.

"Then why?" Draco snapped.

"I…" Morgan knew she couldn't reveal to Draco her fears, as much as she wanted to. Tears pricked her eyes and Draco felt no better for this. He sighed and considered her, standing remorsefully in his presence and weeping. He knew all that she had done, and yet, she was still so beautiful to him.

"Morgan," he said plainly. She looked up at him with bright watery eyes, "Promise me…" he stressed this "_Promise me_ you won't see him anymore." She looked at him and nodded frantically.

"Say it," he whispered, realising how loud he had been talking. The sound of his lowered voice made Morgan shiver and compelled her to speak the words.

"I promise," she whispered, looking just like a child, small and whimpering as she studied his reaction, staring at him. She said the words again, against his lips as she kissed them and the quick change from girl to woman was startling. She pushed herself against him against the dark wall.

"Mmm. Ok," he mumbled into the kiss and then broke off, "Goodnight Morgan." he said as he walked away from her. Before he closed the door of the boys dormitory he turned to look at her once more, half smiling and shaking his head as she walked away from him and made her way to bed.

Weeks passed and the ball was all anyone was talking about. Draco was puzzled that he would not be going with Morgan, but seeing her after the show. She was excited, and no one was going to know what she was doing. No one saw the costumes under her bed and no one knew that when she was singing in the shower, she was in fact practicing. Anticipation and excitement grew in leaps and bounds until finally the day of the ball came. Students were unstoppable in their chatter in lessons, teachers eventually just gave up. The day was long in the wait for the evening to come. After the last lesson, the rush to dormitories to get ready was staggering. Morgan ran to her dormitory and grabbed her things for the show. Jogging to the hall in which the ball would be held, she checked through everything and hummed the tune to herself. Beneath the stage, she dropped one of her costumes and quickly changed into the first one she would need. She waited backstage with her friends, all dressed similarly and listened for the sound of people entering the hall. She looked behind her and eyed admiringly her dress for after her performance. Her friends talked nervously, but Morgan was fine. Confident apart from a tiny bit of her that still wanted to impress Draco. Finally, she heard the announcements of Dumbledore over the crowd and she stepped onto the stage with her friends as a heavy beat started to fill the room and they sprang into a dancing and singing extravaganza of a muggle song called (Hindi Sad) Diamonds. All of them dressed in Indian style baggy pants and belly tops until the song ended dramatically and Morgan, the main attraction, disappeared from the stage. Underneath the stage, to be exact. She ran beneath the floorboards, unbeknownst to the cheering crowd and changed with impressive speed into her next costume; a tight, shiny bodice top and very short shorts with tights, which she already had on beneath her previous costume. She perched on a swing that came through a trap door in the floor that was now open and rose above the crowd, singing solo the jazzier version of the song, spinning rapidly on her swing until the music ended and she glided to back to the stage, bowing and running from the applause. She changed in front of a mirror into her beautiful dress and adjusted her hair and make-up accordingly. She scrutinized her dress; a knee length, spaghetti strap green dress which flared out when she spun around to look at the back, where the dress was cut right down to the base of her back and was tied loosely with lace that matched the green material. Adorning her silver sandals and ruffling her long curls, she stepped proudly out into the crowd and took the arm of Draco. She looked up to the stage and awaited the next act as Draco gave her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. Around the edge of the room, Emmeline stalked in the shadows, making her way secretly to the stage, where a drummer and bassist were already setting up for the next act. Simply in her dress for the evening she confidently walked up to the microphone and adjusted it to the right height. She picked up a gorgeous guitar and began strumming vigorously, opening her mouth to sing as the drums and bass kicked in. She broke into her own rendition of another muggle song; I'm Not Okay. Only one person in the room was singing among all of the violent dancing. Morgan knew all of the words, just as Emmeline did. And until this night Emmeline was the only one who knew her love for muggle music. She pushed to the front with Draco and danced wildly in her short dress.

On the stage Emmeline panicked, she hadn't planned what to do for the solo she couldn't play. She searched the room frantically as if there was something there that could help her. It just so happened that she was right, her eyes locked on the jumping form of Morgan and she knew that she could do it for her. She had seen the guitar she kept under her bed and played on her own. She wondered if anyone else knew for a moment and marvelled at their sudden closeness. She screamed for help with her eyes and it took Morgan a moment to understand. She was startled as the guitar was thrown at her and she caught it and instinctively started to play the solo. For a moment, the shocked crowd stopped dancing, pausing to gape at the girl they thought was so girly impressively and skilfully wielding a guitar until the end of the solo, when she threw the guitar back to a grateful Emmeline, the last note of the solo sustained as the guitar flew back onto the stage, over the heads of a row of awed audience. She smirked humbly for the first time in her life as the crowd gasped and resumed dancing with Draco, who was frozen stiff with surprise. She laughed and pulled him closer and he seized the chance to kiss her, never knowing all the wonderful gifts that she possessed beyond schoolwork and the talent that he had joked about at dinner those few weeks ago.

The crowd whooped and applauded appreciatively as Emmeline hopped down from the stage, readjusting her dress as her feet hit the floor. Morgan squealed

"That was amazing!" she hugged Emmeline who was startled by this act of extreme girliness that she wasn't used to in the slightest, "You look gorgeous!" Morgan continued, she took a moment to properly take in Emmeline's dress.

It was a gorgeous light blue, without looking sickeningly childish and innocent. The sleeves were long and flowing and a slightly lighter shade of blue than the main body in the light of the hall. The flowing material reached the floor and shone.

Emmeline blushed, all too aware that she was being studied by a fashion goddess; albeit a fashion goddess with slightly different tastes to herself. Morgan nodded, approving.

"Come on." She tugged Draco's arm in the direction of where everyone was dancing, but the demand was directed at both the Malfoys. Draco had no issues with being 'dragged' onto the dance floor with Morgan, but for a short while Emmeline watched in mock disgust as they bopped about each other. Morgan caught her looking and winked, drawing Draco closer and then pushing him away a little to show that she was only having a laugh. She beckoned to Emmeline and she relented to Morgan's wishes, conveniently squeezing herself between Morgan and Draco to dance. She didn't like it when Morgan's playful jokes involved her brother. Sometimes it was gross, sometimes it just wasn't funny. Either way, it was not happening. Emmeline smiled as Morgan wound around her, somehow finding a way to get to Draco despite her obstacle. She couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"_Why do we look to the tide when we find that our minds are getting stale? What is it that we've misplaced on the waves?"_

_Call Me Ishmael – Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly._

A few months passed and life at Hogwarts was average. Same old same old. Eventually the memories of the dance almost became 'the good old days' it felt like so long ago. Lessons went by the same as before Christmas until finally something new came along in a divination lesson. The trio had disappeared off somewhere, who knew, and had left Emmeline to sit with Morgan and Draco instead. Her eventual acceptance of her brother's relationship with Morgan, the harlot who was now, out of the blue, her friend, meant that it was sometimes her duty to tolerate behaviour that was now being shamelessly indulged in before her very eyes. The heavy scents and drowsy atmosphere of Professor Trelawney's classroom lulled the two into a sort of trance that meant they could not tear their eyes away from one another, both with dozy smiles upon their perfect faces. Emmeline, disgusted, chose to stare aimlessly into the crystal ball that they were meant to be gazing at to distract herself. It was a pretty safe activity; there was no chance of her blowing anything up by staring at it. So even though she knew it was pointless she did so.

Emmeline was just nodding off in the classroom when something in the misty sphere seemed to shift. Her eyes opened again at the sudden movement and she stared at the ball, but then, assuming that she had simply imagined it, she resumed staring less attentively at it, letting herself drift off again, rather disgruntled. However, now that her eyes were properly open again, she saw that she was not imagining it at all. Tiny shapes were moving in the crystal ball. Emmeline sat up straight excitedly and watched with an intense look upon her face, her new stand to attention going unnoticed by Morgan and Draco. The shapes were just blurs but sharpened slightly so that she could see people and rocks. There was a person on a rock. Emmeline suddenly smiled manically. _She could see a person on a rock!! _It was hard to describe how excited she was. She wanted to tell someone, but she didn't want to take her eyes off the picture. Suddenly in the background of what she could see, a large shape came forward and covered the figure on the rock. A strange sense of foreboding came over her and the image vanished, much to her immense disappointment. For a moment she sat there gaping, and then Trelawney seemed to notice what was going on, even though Emmeline hadn't said a word. Maybe she was a little bit good at this. She bustled over, the weighty scents shifting in the air around her and hitting the three teenagers as she came over in a flurry.

"What have you seen, Emmeline?" she said in her peculiar voice "Have you discovered your inner eye?" Emmeline was confused by the odd phrasing and Morgan and Draco looked puzzled at the sudden distraction from each other.

"I- it wasn't very clear." explained Emmeline, made nervous by her teacher's enthusiasm.

"Tell me what you saw." Trelawney smiled, calming down slightly.

"There were figures. Blurry figures, but I could tell that they were people. And there were things that looked like rocks, I think." Emmeline looked at the professor, making sure that she wasn't getting a weird look off her.

"Go on." Trelawney urged.

"Oh. Erm. And then a shape seemed to come and cover one of the figures that seemed to be on one of the rocks… and then it faded away." Emmeline's voice mirrored her disappointment as the barely ended memory returned. She sighed dolefully and looked up to a grinning Trelawney.

"Well in that case Miss Malfoy I can finally set you some homework!" Emmeline's face was horrified as Professor Trelawney continued, "As it is the end of the lesson now, I would like you to find out what this vision means for the next lesson." She smiled ecstatically at Emmeline and danced away as the class began to disperse. Morgan and Draco looked at her dismayed face and laughed.

"But you did see something! That's fantastic!" she said between huge guffaws, tears pricking her eyes.

"Yeah, Emmeline," supported Draco, "And your reward is-"

"Oh, shut up." Emmeline growled as they wandered along the corridor and past a puzzled Sir Cadougan.

That dinner time another announcement was made. Selected students would be going on a trip to the beach, simply as a treat. It was an unexpected but brilliant idea, well accepted by the students, especially as the weather was beginning to warm up. Days later, the decisions for who would be going to the beach were posted in each common room and Emmeline was delighted to find that all of her close friends would be there: the trio, Fred and George, Ginny and other friends of Harry, Ron and Hermione's. Morgan and Draco would be going too and as they entered this line up Emmeline found herself momentarily startled by the fact that she had categorized them as close friends now. The school was buzzing with refreshed excitement as the day for the trip arrived and by a stroke of luck the early spring day was a gorgeous one. They set off in groups with staff using portkeys and arrived on the coast of the unusually sunny country all with smiling faces. After the warnings of the staff the students were left to run riot on the deserted beach.

Throughout the day Emmeline flitted from group to group, building sandcastles, burying Ron, stopping for a chat with Ginny and Hermione etc and as the morning became afternoon she found Morgan and Draco walking together along the beach and jogged through the resisting sand to join them.

"Hello strangers!" she trilled as she walked up alongside them, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, you see those caves over there…?" Morgan pointed. Emmeline looked back and grimaced, "I'm joking." Emmeline sighed in theatrical relief and Morgan proceeded to tell her about the masterpiece sandcastle that they had built and exactly the flavour ice cream that they had had and how Draco had paid for both even though she had argued. Emmeline found it so odd that they only ever had those cutesy couple arguments, never anything real, it seemed, or anything that she had ever seen anyway. Eventually Morgan managed to sum up.

"And then you came running up!" she smiled.

"Yes and then you spent the next hour recounting your entire day." Emmeline rolled her eyes. For a moment they walked in silence. Morgan and Draco's hands were clasped and swinging slightly in time with their pace. A moment became a while. A while became an age. And it was as if Emmeline wasn't even there anymore, Morgan and Draco were so absorbed with each other. Emmeline made a mental note _'Never take Morgan and Draco to a romantic setting without company of your own.' _She sighed and turned around; they had walked so far away from everyone else, the rest of the students were just tiny moving specks. She raised a hand to signal her exit from the 'conversation' and walked over to a large rock sitting in the shallow water, where the tiny remnants of waves lapped up against it. She looked over the water and then behind her: Morgan and Draco had moved closer together, each with an arm around the other, now that the third wheel was gone, and Morgan rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Emmeline sighed a sigh that was part melancholy and part happiness for them. She looked over the swaying sea and remembered how she had tried to break that up. After being so close to them, even for such a short time, she knew that it probably wasn't possible. Her gaze was lost on the horizon, the sun seeming to hover only a few feet from the grey-blue line from where she was sitting. Would she ever have that? That cosy closeness with another person? She sighed. It was unlikely, to say the least. She had never felt like that about everyone, and at 15, would she ever? She let her eyes wander over endless blue, lost in her thoughts, and she drifted away from her surroundings, away in her own little world.

Morgan and Draco turned around, walking back towards the rest of the students. They saw Emmeline sitting on the rock but walked on past her after a while, thinking she simply wanted to be alone. By the time they reached everyone else, looking back they could only see a tiny blur on the rock. Morgan squinted at the sight. It seemed familiar, though she knew she hadn't seen it before. Draco was about to drag her away when as she was about to turn around she saw the sea shift behind Emmeline. It took her seconds to realise as the wave gained height behind her friend.

"EMMELINE!" she screamed, but she was too far away. She pointed to the rock upon which she sat as the students and teachers around her turned to see why she had screamed so frightfully. There were screams and the shouts of teachers as the wave crashed down on an unaware Emmeline.

Emmeline hadn't had the time to take a breath in. She struggled against the weight of the wave and focused her stinging eyes on the light she could see about her, fighting to move her limbs, pushing herself upwards, but it was too far. Her legs ached and her eyes shut and she was running out of breath. The last tiny bit of air she had left bubbled up above her, breaking the surface of the cruel water and mocking her weakness. Her eyes shut and her body went limp.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"_Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me from this high."_

_You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson_

The student's watched in horror as Emmeline did not break the surface of the water. Staff members started to run to where the rock had been covered by the wall of water. Morgan was frozen on the spot, squeezing the life out of Draco's hand. She leapt a mile as, over her head, two broomsticks shot forward past the sprinting teachers. On them were the Weasley twins. Morgan had never spoken to them. In truth, she had never liked them, on principal. But now she watched them intensely, willing their broomsticks to go faster as she clutched on to Draco's arm and they hovered over the water, zipping this way and that indecisively.

Emmeline felt herself being pulled up out of the water. The air did not offer a warm welcome as it hit her wet face. She couldn't open her eyes and it frightened her. The wind kept whipping her harshly in the face. She couldn't remember it being this windy before. She tried with all her might to struggle against the strong hands that were holding her. Finally, urged by discomfort, she lifted her eyes open and suppressed a scream when she found she was falling to the ground. Further, groggy, assessment of the situation showed that she was on a broom, being held on firmly by one pair of arms. As they hovered just above the ground she was passed tenderly on to several other sets of arms and laid gently on the floor. People were yelling, people were gasping. Through her heavy eyelids she could see Fred – or was it George? – hovering over the crowd to look down at her. Hands were feeling her forehead and voices were calling her name, but she was too tired and confused to answer their tiresome questions. Her eyes could no longer stay open. They closed and she lay in the sand unconscious.

Morgan watched dismayed as Emmeline was taken back to school via portkey by two members of staff. Several more remained with the rest of the school. Despite the accident it had been decided that the ret of the students finish their day trip to the beach and eventually the crowd that had gathered unwillingly dispersed and each group resumed their activities with the small weight of Emmeline on their minds. As if she was still floating now in an ocean of thoughts. Morgan never totally forgot her, but Draco offered himself as a suitable distraction. The students stayed at the beach until the sun had set and the evening settled in. The beach was dark and different as they spun away from it, seeming crueler looking as its colours were drained by the absence of light.

Emmeline awoke to find Morgan sitting anxiously by her side.

"You're awake!" she shrieked "Draco, look she's awake!" Emmeline frowned at the second name. Draco was here? Why was Draco here? She opened her eyes properly, and squinted into the light. Several blurred characters were around her in the hospital wing and Morgan was at her side with her hand on her shoulder, seeming to be restrained from hugging her enthusiastically by Draco, who she was sitting on. On her other side was Fred, she smiled.

"You saved me." she said hoarsely, trying not to make the line sound soppy, "Thanks." she grinned.

"George did too." Fred pointed a thumb over his shoulder to where George was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Harry. She tried to raise her voice to thank him too, but it hurt.

"Shush," Fred said, and passed the message onto George, who was enthralled in an important consultation with Lee Jordan. After Emmeline's brief reunion with the world outside her head Madame Pomfrey bustled through in that way that she had and shooed all of Emmeline's friends out while she saw to her. Emmeline frowned and protested but Madame Pomfrey was having none of it. She was poked and prodded and fed potions and had her pillows fluffed and then was allowed one friend in at a time. Morgan was first to enter. After being assured several times that Emmeline was feeling fine and no, she didn't need anything, she launched into a full scale account of everything that she got up to after Emmeline had left. Draco and Morgan had continued walking in the direction that they had already been going and then they had spotted the caves that Morgan had joked about before and they climbed up to them and sat just inside the entrance so that they could still see the sunset and then-

"Morgan! I don't want the details!" Emmeline grimaced and threw one of her pillows at her with all the strength she could muster. Morgan twisted her face and then grinned.

"But it was very romantic." she concluded, and smiled reminiscently. Emmeline smiled inwardly at her and then lay back, forgetting that she had one less pillow and hitting her head off the headboard unexpectedly.

"OW!" she yelled, "Can you get me that pillow back please?" she whimpered, rubbing her head. Morgan grabbed it as Madame Pomfrey came in, snatched the pillow off Morgan and forbid her from any more visits. Emmeline had to persuade her that Morgan hadn't been abusing her and she promised that she wouldn't throw the pillows anymore quite profusely. She had to fight for her right for more visitors. Morgan left and said goodbye apologetically before Fred came in. Emmeline felt a spark of excitement as he entered and stared at him puzzled. He stopped.

"What?" he asked, mimicking her puzzled look.

"Nothing." she said, then grimaced. That was the obvious answer that was going to make him think that it was something and that something was him etc etc. And it was not him. No.

"How are you feeling then?" he said, shuffling the chair by the side of the bed closer so that he could hear her breathy voice.

"Fine and dandy, thank you." She croaked.

"You need anything?" he asked politely. Emmeline frowned, then grinned.

"What?"

"I've just had this conversation with two other people." she smiled and looked at him.

"Well then, I shall refresh you with more variety."

"Please do so." she said, "What did you get up to after I went then? I need something to get Morgan's activities with my brother out of my head."

"Ah," Fred grinned, "Well myself and George made a man in the sand and tried a spell to see if it would move…"

"And…?" Emmeline prompted

"Well, it didn't move…" he said.

"Well that was an interesting story." Emmeline said.

"We did blast a hole in the sand where it was." Fred considered, "Most of the sand that went up in the air ended up covering Ron." He smiled, seeming to search for approval. Emmeline laughed heartily.

"Ow." she said.

"Sorry!"

"Not your fault." she reassured him, "Although, you told me the story."

"You asked!"

"You did it in the first place!"

"Well you weren't there to see it in the first place 'cause you had to sit on the rock!" Emmeline gasped.

"I was sitting on a rock, wasn't I?!"

"Yes..." Fred said, wondering why this was so important.

"Well that's what I saw in the crystal ball!" Fred looked puzzled. Emmeline explained what she had seen, and then remembered that he didn't know about her condition. Only Morgan and Draco knew. And Morgan only knew because Draco told her, she didn't know what to think of Morgan knowing… Fred interrupted her thoughts

"So you saw something in a crystal ball that came true? Well that makes you better than Trelawney in any case." He grinned.

"Shut up you. Hey, I just thought of someone else to blame!"

"Go on then."

"I wouldn't have been sitting on the rock in the first place if it weren't for Morgan and Draco going all gooey on me." Emmeline huffed exaggeratedly and Fred laughed. Madame Pomfrey came and informed them that it was dinner time and Fred would have to leave. Emmeline opened her mouth to protest but a warning look from Madame Pomfrey told her that this was a bad idea. She watched Fred leave, saddened by the sight of him walking away. She lay back onto her pillows and grinned happily. She was happy that Fred had come to see her. She was happy that Fred had saved her. What struck her was that it was that she was happy because it was Fred that had saved her, not because she had been saved. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. Was she in love with Fred?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_We both can seduce but darling you hold me prisoner."_

_Walk Away – Christina Aguilera_

A couple of days later and Emmeline was up and about and joining in the unspectacular school schedule once again. This was, in comparison to staying in bed on her own all day, totally thrilling. She hung out with the trio more often than not, wanting to spend much more time with Fred, and of course the best friends who she had recently been neglecting in order to tend to her new friendship with Morgan. She figured that was all pretty safe now, besides, she and Draco were too busy sitting in a sickly sweet pool of perfection for anything to go wrong with them right now.

Little did Emmeline know how wrong she was: in Potions, Morgan sat with Emmeline, and yet she still did not notice. From the front of the classroom, Severus Snape still watched Morgan intensely. Morgan never failed to notice this. She still hadn't stopped it. She couldn't. She didn't know why, maybe something was wrong with her. Draco was perfect and yet she still hadn't quit her potions professor. She didn't know how to. It had been going on so long that she hadn't considered the idea of it ending, even though the idea of it continuing was even more ridiculous. What to do?

Emmeline often mourned the fact that she and Fred were in different years. Now fully enveloped in her fixation, she was unhappy that she could not spend time with him in lessons. Sometimes she caught herself thinking this kind of thing and didn't know whether to be happy or disgusted. Sometimes she thought she was a bit like Morgan, the way she would go all soppy over _someone_, and she would listen to slow songs and drift off in lessons, and these were the times she thought that she should be disgusted (despite the constant reminders that Morgan was now her friend and she shouldn't take the mick out of her quite so much.) Perhaps this was the reason that she failed to notice the continuing link between Morgan and Professor Snape, it was simply because she was drifting off. One thing was sure, she wasn't staying oblivious for long…

It was one particularly long and boring potions lesson when Emmeline decided that it would be a good idea to try and join in with Morgan with making the potion. One thing thrown in and BOOM. Luckily, both girls managed to back off fast enough and only caught a slight dusting of soot on their faces, but Snape, for some reason more irritable than usual, was not pleased.

"Detention, Miss Malfoy!" he snapped. On the other side of the classroom Neville seemed relieved that it was happening to someone else this time.

"Well, sir!" Emmeline proclaimed predictably. Morgan didn't know if it was because of the added hilarity of the previous incident, but she suddenly laughed, quite out loud at the joke, silencing the titters of the rest of the class in shock. Snape glared at her.

"And you, Miss Le Fet." Emmeline repeated her line exaggeratedly, and Morgan stifled further giggling, achieving a defiant and threatening smirk instead; several messages conveyed in a single expression. The girls continued the lesson in silence but mischievous grins decorated their faces, even if they had got themselves a detention.

The two sat in very bored silence, twiddling their thumbs and scratching notes into the desks in front of them. It was boredom and silence so intense that they were beginning to think that the last lesson hadn't been quite so amusing after all. Snape had forbidden them to talk, and the sound of him marking papers unsympathetically in his office next door filled the girls' heads; its repetitive scratching sounding like the lack of entertainment scraping away at their very sanity. Emmeline sighed. Morgan sighed. They kept sighing at different times, adding to the repetition in the almost silence in the room. Finally, Morgan stood up and started to walk towards Snape's office.

"Morgan…" Emmeline eyed her suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here." Morgan said in a matter of fact voice, turning and giving Emmeline a wink before disappearing through the door.

Emmeline rolled her eyes, alone in the room.

"Disgusting…"

Inside the room, Morgan strutted over to Severus Snape, paying close attention to the sway of her hips and never taking her eyes off him.

"What are you doing in here? Get back to your desk." Snape drawled, still holding a grudge against her for siding with Emmeline. Morgan ignored him and inched closer. The look she was giving him intensifying. Snape sighed and turned to her.

"What do you want?" he said as she reached him. She stepped behind him, sliding her hands over his shoulders and whispering in his ear

"Read my mind…" Snape wrestled with himself, hardly able to resist. He could see her curtain of curls, he could smell it. He breathed in deeply, feeling her hands on his chest, pulling away. He grabbed her wrist. Morgan stopped, shocked. Snape inched closer and then drew away, an awkward expression on his face, and then taking her by surprised he pulled her down to him. Morgan squealed with shock as she was caught on his lap.

Emmeline jumped outside the office, startled by the sound and distracted by the distressing thoughts that had sprung up in her head only moments after Morgan had entered the office. She got up and edged towards the door, not totally sure that she wanted to check what was going on. She wrestled with herself and decided that she better just make sure, because it would be just like Morgan to get herself assaulted for the sake of escaping detention. She peeked through the gap and quickly drew back in horror. _Gross gross gross gross gross!_She repeated in her head. And then her thoughts lost their immaturity. Morgan was still seeing Snape. And she was still seeing Draco. This was so, so wrong. Emmeline had warned Morgan, she had warned her not to mess with her brother and here she was doing it anyway. She sunk into a depressed mulling over of the situation, weighing up her options, wondering what she could do after seeing Draco and Morgan so happy. More importantly, that Draco had been happy. These thoughts whirled in her head, relieving her unwillingly now of boredom. A couple of minutes later, Morgan came out, reapplying lip gloss and adjusting her hair.

"Right." she sighed, sounding revoltingly out of breath, "We can go now." She flashed Emmeline a bright and cheeky smile and led her out of the dungeons.

"Morgan…" Emmeline said slowly as they strutted from the dungeons.

"Yes?" Morgan replied brightly, as if nothing was wrong at all.

"What the hell was that?" she asked calmly. Morgan stopped short of the door that lead into the main foyer of the school, preferring to linger in the shadows for this conversation.

"It… it was me getting us out of detention." she sighed weakly, knowing that this excuse wasn't even enough to satisfy herself.

"What about Draco?" Emmeline snapped, launching straight into the argument.

"I- I'm trying to stop it!" Morgan cried, "I-"

"You didn't look like you were trying very hard!" Emmeline retaliated, cutting Morgan off.

"I don't know how Emmeline. I don't know what to do!"

"Oh," Emmeline scoffed, "As if you've never done that kind of thing before!"

"You don't know!" Morgan protested, tears spilling over her flushed cheeks, "You don't know the situation that I'm in!"

"Don't I?" Emmeline said darkly, "Enlighten me, please. I'm intrigued."

Morgan squirmed and Emmeline was delighted at the torture, even in this unpleasant situation.

"He's a grown man, Emmeline, he's not just a boy." she said finally, her voice lowered as her guard came down.

"And your point is…?" Emmeline prompted, unimpressed.

"He's so much stronger than I am." Morgan raised her voice, a sort of pleading tone straining it, "Emmeline, you couldn't possibly understand how much stronger…" her voice faded to a whisper.

"I don't get your point." Emmeline said, her voice was calmer, she could see that this may not just be Morgan being a disgusting, cheating whore, even if she didn't totally get the thing that Morgan was trying to say.

"I'm- I'm frightened that he… If I tell him… I'm scared that-" she couldn't seem to form the sentence. The idea seemed absurd and yet totally possible to Morgan. Part of her knew that he was good and yet the other part worried that if she got him angry enough…

"Morgan…" Emmeline said, suddenly understanding, "He hasn't…?"

"No." Morgan said quickly, but still sullenly, "Never." Emmeline looked uncomfortable, seeing that she had made such a scene without getting the full gist. "I'm just so scared that he would, if I told him that I didn't want to- to see him anymore. Because he could, honestly Emmeline, I'm such a weakling." Morgan broke down on the spot, sobbing into her hands. Her shoulders shook and Emmeline looked at her with pity, but still remembered that Morgan was cheating Draco here, and it was wrong.

"Morgan." she said authoritatively, "You have to do _something_. Think of Draco here. What would happen if he found out?" Morgan pulled herself together, looking up to Emmeline with understanding in her eyes. Emmeline sighed at the sorry sight of Morgan, her mascara smudged around her watery eyes and her lips thin with guilt. Every now and again her shoulders still shook with the few lingering sobs. Emmeline said one last "Get it sorted." And left her there, not wanting to be drawn into sympathising too much with Morgan. Left alone, Morgan drifted to the Slytherin common room and to her dormitory to clean herself up and work out on her own what she would do.

About an hour later, while she was sitting in the common room by the dying fire, a familiar voice whispered her name in her ear.

"Morgan, you will eventually have to come and eat something." Morgan smiled sweetly and sadly at the concern and comfort in Draco's voice. He had sat himself on the arm of the chair she was curled in and he tilted her chin up to see her face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." she smiled, "Really." she sat up to reach him and kissed him lightly but desperately on the lips, squeezing her eyes shut so that no tears escaped and blew her act. He pulled her up; forcing her to the dinner table and company. In pensive silence she ate and never once looked up from her plate. Hours after, lying awake in her bed, she still didn't know what on earth she would do. She tossed and she turned and she sighed and no ideas came to her. She would simply have to tell him somehow, she couldn't put it off or hide it any longer. She knew that if she didn't tell Snape then Emmeline would tell Draco and she knew which one she would prefer to lose.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"_I know the sickening thoughts that slither around your head."_

_I Know Where You Sleep – Emilie Autumn_

Another Potions lesson. Snape was watching Morgan. Morgan was miserable, torn. Emmeline was bored out of her mind. Draco was blissfully ignorant. And nothing was different. Morgan patiently stirred the cauldron full of bubbling ingredients and strove to ignore Snape's penetrating gaze. However, she couldn't stop herself giving the odd look. She was disgusted at herself, and yet, that couldn't stop her. She studied him; what the hell was it that made him so damn irresistible?! It was infuriating, truly. She countered her staring by gazing dreamily at Draco, who often winked back at her, causing her to smirk and avert her gaze shyly. She hated and loved that he had this affect on her. She looked at Draco again; behind him, Snape was staring at her powerfully. She stared defiantly back.

Emmeline squirmed uncomfortably next to her, not only was she well aware of Morgan, but she had an odd headache-y feeling. It wasn't a headache, it just felt… odd. Suddenly, thought after thought was pouring through her head in confusing cycles. She shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead and tried to straighten things out. She realised these thoughts were not her own. What on earth was going on? Her eyes widened in shock and befuddlement. The thoughts were less muddled now, like fibres that had been untangled; she could see them clearly. Or rather, hear them. It was as if she was reading a book and it was the string of words moving effortlessly through her head. She didn't have to try to hear these thoughts. After a few minutes, she was able to place the thought to the person. First using their facial expressions and then after that, simply… instinct, and a feeling of just knowing. Her mind settled on a single strand of thoughts in her mind and she honed in on it. It was the loudest in her mind at that time, and she realised it was Morgan's.

_Oh stop staring at me. This is so unfair. Don't look at him Morgan, just don't._

Emmeline glanced sideways. Apparently Morgan's internal instructions were being ignored, she was staring right back at the professor. Emmeline allowed herself a look of revulsion and sunk back into her mind to have a listen.

_This is wrong. Damn it. Oh man why can't I stop? Oh crap!_

There was a clatter on the floor as Morgan dropped the tray of ingredients that she was holding and scrambled to grab everything off the floor without stopping to think. Snape stared hungrily. Emmeline didn't even have to read his thoughts; she already knew everything she didn't want to know. Next to her, Morgan popped back up from the other side of the cauldron and placed everything down in a heap on the desk. She smiled, flustered, at Emmeline and continued from where she left off. Emmeline let Morgan's thoughts float unknowingly into her own mind. But this time, she wasn't hearing things, she was aware of pictures. They were blurry and out of focus at first, and cleared gradually as Emmeline concentrated incredibly hard on them. She grimaced. She was watching Morgan's memories… with Snape. She recoiled her mind as fast as possible, which wasn't very fast. It was obvious that this was a skill that she would have to practice. Morgan stopped stirring next to her. She was aware of some kind of… presence. She felt like she was being watched, but in the horror movie way, not being watched by the obvious culprit. She looked at Emmeline who had an odd expression on her face.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" Emmeline said, drawn out of her thoughts, or rather, Morgan's.

"I said 'are you alright?' You're looking a little… odd."

"I'm fine." Emmeline said. There was a hint of spite that came out with the statement as she forgot that Morgan was unaware that she knew what she was thinking. The lesson continued, for them, in silence. Morgan stirred absentmindedly, lost in her own little predicament. Emmeline explored the class' heads, avoiding Snape as if he was some kind of poisonous plant. Although, she did make the mistake of entering her brothers thoughts. He, too, had been staring at Morgan.

When Emmeline left the most productive Potions lesson of her short student career she knew a lot of the private thoughts of her class, she could speed up her withdrawal from the minds of others, and a small sense of accomplishment. It hadn't occurred to her that this was maybe just a little bit wrong of her. All that she was thinking was how soon to tell the trio and maybe Morgan and her brother.

"Guys!" she whispered harshly as she stepped into the middle of the trio, who had stopped to chat outside the dungeon's entrance. She was aglow with excitement and her eyes were wide – scarily wide.

"What is it?" Harry said eagerly.

"I can read people's thoughts!" she said quietly. The trio looked at her, not sure whether to believe her or not. She thought for a second and proving it was going to be easy, she decided. She reached out with her mind.

"History of Magic, Ron." she stated smugly. The trio looked confused.

"What?" Ron said, puzzled.

"You have History of Magic after lunch. That's what you were asking yourself, right?" she smiled. Ron gulped.

"Actually, you're right!" The trio gaped at her, asking her all sorts of questions.

"Emmeline, do you realise the gossip we can get out of this?!" they exclaimed.

"Yeah." she grinned, "Yeah I do."

Emmeline had such fun with her new gift and it took all of her will power not to go telling people some of the things she found out. She knew who liked who and who had done what thing and she knew the secrets people were pondering over. Still, she didn't think that she was doing anything wrong. She mulled through the minds of her brother and Morgan. While their thoughts mostly only contained each other (yeugh), she learnt much more about them. Her brother, while still unpleasant, was never sure whether he was good enough for his parents and Morgan seemed to be what Emmeline could only describe as his salvation. Morgan, she discovered, was quite sweet. Morgan's problem was that she too was eager to please, everybody at once, and she was lonely. Emmeline linked this to the fact that Morgan's friends were better described as followers, and she had seen how quickly she had been left for the next most popular thing… Emmeline. Sometimes she was surprised to find a sort of thankfulness in Morgan that Emmeline was her friend now. A proper friend. These were the times when Emmeline would think that maybe it was wrong to wade through Morgan's thoughts. The rest of the time she wanted to make sure that she was at least thinking of Draco more than their Potions professor…

Emmeline rarely explored the mind of her brother. She wanted to remain stubbornly uninterested in him, but sometimes she couldn't help herself. It was one evening at dinner when her most interesting discovery came about. She was sat at the Slytherin table with Morgan and Draco this time and she wasn't as bored as usual. Mostly because she could watch Pansy, with utter delighted amusement. Next to her was her brother and opposite her was Pansy, and naturally, Morgan sat opposite Draco. Both Morgan and Draco were grinning at each other. It wasn't a sweet grin, it was more of a… dirty, mischievous one. Emmeline dreaded to think what it was that made them grin quite like that. But watching Pansy as she watched them was rather comical. Jealousy intensified her dark eyes. A strong will to not care and the anger at failing to do so creased her forehead and made her look even more pug-faced. Morgan took a delicate bite of the carrot on the fork she held in her right hand and allowed herself a cheeky sideways glance at Pansy. Emmeline noticed this; apparently she was not the only one enjoying Pansy's torment. She couldn't contain her curiosity any longer; she pushed her mind out to Morgan.

_That's right Pansy, you __**can't**__ have him… Ah if only she knew what I'm doing tonight._ Outside of Morgan's mind, Emmeline was aware of her sighing dreamily and with great excitement.

_Oh you dirty little cow! _Emmeline thought in time with Morgan's thoughts flowing through her mind. It was congratulations for teasing Pansy and at the same time it was disgust at Morgan for whatever it was that she would be doing tonight... _Dangling him in front of the poor little pug! _Emmeline smiled inwardly at the torture of Pansy, distracting herself from the horrific thought of Morgan/Draco. Words could not describe how little she liked Parkinson.

Morgan started at the table. She looked puzzled.

"What did you say, Emmeline?" Emmeline's eyes widened, if she thought inside the head of someone else then they could hear her thoughts!

"N-Nothing!" she gabbled, badly disguising her shame. She had been discovered. Morgan looked at her thoughtfully, and then looked back to her plate and continued eating, not sure what to think.

Emmeline chose to meander through Draco's thoughts for once, having just had that close shave with Morgan. The thoughts were boring and samey for a while. Morgan this and Morgan that. Until suddenly a more interesting development… Emmeline stopped eating and focused her full attention on Draco. This was a side to Draco she had _never _seen. She blushed at stumbling upon these private thoughts and exited his mind quickly. She was getting faster at doing it with all of her practicing. She resumed eating, watched curiously by Morgan.

After the meal, Morgan caught up with Emmeline as she tried to escape in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She broke through the circle of friends, receiving dirty looks from the trio which she brushed off, convincing herself that she was higher than these people, and it didn't matter that they didn't like her. She caught Emmeline's arm as the trio continued walking.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Emmeline called after them, and then turned with a gulp to Morgan.

"Emmeline, what was it you said at dinner?"

"I didn't say anything." Emmeline said convincingly.

Not convincingly enough. "Emmeline you said something about me being a 'dirty little cow'. I heard you clearly enough. Why did you say that?" she said, she wasn't distressed, she was just confused. Why would Emmeline say that? She hadn't even said anything at dinner.

Emmeline couldn't find an explanation quickly enough to satisfy. She stuttered and mumbled while Morgan tapped one foot impatiently on the stone floor, her hands on her hips.

"I-I. Damn it." Emmeline knew that she would have to tell her, "Morgan, I can read thoughts…" Morgan laughed loudly, her ringing giggles echoing off the walls around them, the few students left wandering to their common rooms turned to look and then continued walking, disinterested.

"What?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"It's true." Emmeline said, bracing herself to prove it, she said casually, "So, what is it that you're doing tonight that Pansy doesn't know about?" she grinned. Morgan's face paled slightly.

"What are you talking about?" she said

"Oh don't be all innocent with me. We both know that there is very little of you that is innocent. So what is it that Pansy doesn't know about that's going to make her even more jealous than she already is? It's obviously something big because you were thinking about it all dinner."

"I-" Morgan started, "You were reading my thoughts! You had no right!" she chose targeting Emmeline over revealing her private affairs.

"Sorry, Morgan. It's a new skill, I need to practice it!" she pleaded.

"Practice it on someone else!" she shrieked. Emmeline couldn't be bothered with an argument. She remembered what Draco had thought at dinner.

"You should go and see Draco. He needs you right now." she smiled knowingly and left Morgan standing there. She turned and yelled furiously.

"Oh, so you've been reading his thoughts too?" she screeched down the empty corridor. She fumed for a moment and then curiosity took her over. She ran from the corridor to find Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"_Someone to tease, someone to please, a reason to stay up all night."_

_A Reason To Stay Up All Night - Emma_

Draco fidgeted excitedly on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. A cool breeze entered with Morgan and she shut the door behind her. She smiled at Draco sat on the other end of the sofa, curling her legs underneath her and reaching into her bag.

"Shall we go?" he said, after clearing his throat.

"I thought we weren't going until 9." she said, ceasing unpacking some charms homework that urgently needed doing. Draco looked away from her and twisted his face in preparation.

"I thought that we could, maybe, go for a walk around the lake first…?" he looked back to her and smiled nervously. Morgan had never seen him like this. She put her books back in her bag and smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, "What are you so nervous for?" she turned herself around on the long sofa and crawled to him. Draco smiled at the playful look on her face. He couldn't speak. She kissed his muted mouth quickly and stood up.

"Let's go then." she said, "Give me two seconds." She sprinted up the stairs into her dormitory. A few girls were working in their beds. Quills scratched away as Morgan checked herself in her mirror and swiftly left the room, as quickly as she had come. A few puzzled girls returned to their work, murmuring possibilities to one another. Morgan re entered the common room to find that Draco, unexpectedly, had not moved.

"Where's the stuff?" she asked.

"I put it all up there already." he smiled, "I couldn't be bothered to carry it around all night."

"And what if someone goes in there and finds it?" she asked bluntly.

"It's pretty well hidden, now stop nit-picking." He took her hand and they walked secretly out into the grounds.

Moonlight lit the lake as it rippled in the gentle night breeze. The giant squid was nowhere to be seen, leaving the surface of the water smooth and glittering with the reflections of stars. The trees that surrounded it waved their branches slowly, a greeting to the two teenagers. Though it was dark, they walked around it quietly, talking of trivial matters. Morgan wrapped an arm around Draco and he did the same to her, she walked close to him, feeling his warmth through their cloaks. She let her mind wander, and avoided Severus Snape subconsciously. Draco cleared his throat next to her, and his arm loosened from around her waist. He took her hand again.

Emmeline was sat, spy-like, in a tree on the other side of the lake. She wanted to know if Draco would go through with this. She didn't listen to a word that was passed, she was too far away. But she watched her brother and Morgan curiously. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"Maybe not tonight then." she said to herself, not doubting that Draco's plans would eventually be carried out, no matter how simple they were. She smiled to herself, comforted by the fact that the thought had even entered Draco's mind. She had never thought him quite capable. As she jumped down from the tree stealthily she looked back over to the two of them. Draco had moved his arm from around Morgan and had taken her hand. His pace had become even slower, as if he was gradually coming to a halt. Emmeline stood in the shadow of the tree and watched again. The couple stopped beneath the tree that they had shared their first kiss in the shade of. Emmeline grinned _Just like you to over-romanticize._

"We've stopped walking." Morgan pondered.

"Morgan…" Draco got her attention on himself instead of their pace. She looked at him, puzzled by his quiet tone. He still held her hand in his as she turned to face him properly, a questioning look on her face.

"Morgan, I-" he gulped, "I want to tell you something… important." Just like the last time that she had been under this tree she thought she knew what was coming next. She waited patiently, starry-eyed, as Draco continued.

"I just think this is sort of, the right time, you know? I'm not sure why, but…" he brushed a lock of hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. He was blushing, aware that he seemed soft and pitiable as he told her this "I love you Morgan." he said softly. Morgan smiled at him sweetly. Draco couldn't see the pity in her eyes that he had expected, only the stars mirrored in them. She squeezed his hand and stood on her tip toes to reach his ear.

"I love you too." she whispered. She looked at him for a moment, just for the sake of looking at him. She didn't try to say anything, and he was the same. A short second of 'just looking' passed for an age and then she kissed him. Gently and loving and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. On the other side, Emmeline smiled with approval and acceptance and excused herself from the scene.

Morgan and Draco broke apart, the clock at the front of Hogwarts chimed through the perfect silence.

"9." Morgan smiled. Gripping Draco's hand tightly, she started walking back towards the school. The two left the lake in its perfect condition, just as they had found it before it bore witness to such an important event. Even if it was just important in their own lives, this place was a landmark now.

Back inside the marginally warmer castle walls, Morgan giggled as she raced Draco to the top of the school. Shushing him despite the fact it was her delighted, excited snickers that were ringing in the imposing silence. Finally, out of breath with exhaustion and anticipation they reached the top of the astronomy tower. Morgan fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt as Draco searched for the basket he had hidden somewhere in the dark. As Morgan studied the sky through the dome on the top of the tower she missed him lay out blankets, two pillows and she looked down to find him laying out two cups, a bottle of pumpkin juice and as many chocolate frogs, chocolate bars, chocolate anything as he could possibly have fitted into the basket that now lay empty and discarded by the door. He certainly knew that it was one of Morgan's favourite things. Draco knelt proudly by his set up, now with a single candle to light it and Morgan joined him on the two blankets. She indicated the cups.

"Pumpkin juice. Aren't we the rebel?" she teased as he poured it out, pulling a sarcastic, 'whatever' sort of face. She took a sip and looked out at the stars. Draco watched fondly as they were reflected in her bright eyes again. In silence, they drank their juice, both thinking about what had happened under the tree and what was going to happen and smiling inwardly. Morgan set her empty cup down first and looked at Draco as he took a final swig of his, tilting his head far back as he did so. Morgan stared hungrily at his neck and rid herself of the expression as he set his cup down next to hers and looked at her. She crawled to him as she had done in the common room. With a hand on the floor on either side of him, holding her up, she kissed him passionately. She couldn't hide the hunger that she had suppressed before. Draco, propped up on his elbows, was shocked and humbled by the power with which his girlfriend kissed him. Trapped beneath her he kissed her back, matching her desire and pulling her down so that he was lying on the blanket. Staying on top of him, she took off her cloak and pulled his shirt off him, accidentally ripping off a button in her haste. She laughed nervously and he stopped her for a moment to throw the redundant clothes over to the basket. Her index finger drew circles uncertainly around the top button of her school shirt. Draco sat up and with Morgan still sitting on him gently brushed her hand away and undid the first few buttons himself. He pushed her collar back and the loosened part of the shirt fell off her shoulders. With his hands on her arms he sucked along her collar bone. Morgan tilted her head to one side and bit her bottom lip. When he reached the end of her collarbone she moved back slightly to undo the rest of the buttons on her shirt. If it was coming off a little way it may as well come off all the way. She shrugged it off and twisted her arms out of it and stayed perfectly still for a moment while Draco looked at her. He took only a moment and then he had pulled her back down to the floor again. After a moment he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her so that he was on top.

"Ow!" Morgan said as her other side hit the floor, still very hard despite the two blankets they were lying on, she laughed.

"Sorry," Draco smiled, "but it's my turn." He kissed her arm where it had hit the floor and then her neck, nudging her head upwards to kiss along her jaw. Morgan gripped the blankets beneath them and curled her hands into fists as Draco's hands rested on them.

The clock chimed somewhere, noticeable for the first time. By Morgan's calculation, they had been at it for the best part of two hours. She was out of breath as when she had raced Draco up here and she breathed heavily on his neck.

"I think-" she took a much needed breath in, "We should eat some of that chocolate." She knelt up and reached over Draco for a box of dark chocolates. Shaking her hair back and opening the box with repressed enthusiasm, she pulled out a single one and held it in front of Draco's lips. He propped himself up on his elbows and made to bite it but Morgan swiped it away and put it in her own mouth, grinning childishly. Draco took the box from her in a pretend fit of annoyance and ate one himself as Morgan removed herself from on top of him. He put an arm out for her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder as they looked up through the dome. He wrapped his arm around her and she reached over him for another chocolate. He moved the box away from her hand and offered her a cheeky wink instead as she glared at him. Pouring the chocolates onto the blanket, he picked one up and put it in Morgan's mouth. She let it melt in her mouth while she listened to Draco's heartbeat. It slowed gradually as they lay on the floor. Morgan shivered and curled closer to Draco, becoming suddenly aware that she was in only her underwear and stealing his heat. He hugged her close and reached for another blanket that he lay over both of them. She felt underneath the blanket along his arm until she reached his hand and held it for a moment. After a moment of the silence that had been apparent all night she rolled over onto her front and reached for a chocolate frog. Draco turned onto his side to look at her reaching out and smiled.

"Nothing to end a night like this one like a chocolate frog and a children's toy." he teased.

"Shut up. You only wish you were as cool as me." she said, her comeback as quick as a whip as she studied the card in the back of the box, "Damn. I've already got that one." She tossed the pentagonal card carelessly over to the basket and munched on the chocolate frog. The creepy enchantment that made it move had stopped and she watched the card frisbee over to the basket, landing right in it.

"Hey, you got it in." Draco said, impressed by her accuracy across the distance that he had watched as his finger drew figures of 8 at the base of Morgan's back.

"Score." Morgan said indifferently, finishing the frog and turning so that she was facing Draco. He smiled at her and didn't move.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"_Beautiful Dawn, lights up the shore for me. Nothing else in the world I'd rather wake up and see. With you."_

_High – James Blunt_

Emmeline perched calmly on the top of Ravenclaw tower and took in a magnificent moonlit view of the school and the lake. She reminisced over what she had seen at the lake and decided that Morgan and Draco might not be so gross after all. They just saved the serious parts of their relationship for when no one was watching. Or when they thought no one was watching. Emmeline smiled to herself. Poor naïve little things they were, so sure that they were alone. She considered that they could be forgiven for this slip up since it was dark and she had hidden under a tree. She thought about how happy the two of them were, just as she had when she was sitting on the rock at the beach and wondered if Morgan had quit Snape yet. Her face twisted with the awkward memory of when she had confronted Morgan on the subject for the first time, after their detention. She did worry about Morgan sometimes, now that they were close enough for Emmeline to have to care about Morgan, she sometimes fretted about how much danger Morgan might be in when it came to the Potions master.

The school's clock chimed into the empty night and Emmeline looked around her to squint at its round white face in an attempt to check the time. Though the circle clock face was lit by the moon that it looked so alike, Emmeline could not tell the hands from their shadows, so she gave up and counted the chimes instead. Ten. She'd been up here a while. She turned her head back around to stare back over the grounds when a small light caught her eye. She stared over to the Astronomy tower, from where it came, and had a feeling that she knew where Morgan and Draco were. And why Pansy would be jealous. A single candle glowed in the dome at the top of the tower, two cups sat close to it in its circle of light and Emmeline could see the tiny shapes of searching hands illuminated by its faint flame. She looked away, but morbid curiosity turned her head back to the dome. She couldn't see any more than the faint shapes that moved in and out of the orange light that the candle cast. She smirked knowingly to herself and resumed looking out over the lake's dark expanse that imitated the sky above it. The clock chimed 11 in what felt like a short while. The candle was still burning dimly in the dome, but its light was lower and the circle of the room that was illuminated seemed smaller. Faint shapes still moved in and out of it, slowing. Emmeline's eyes widened and she looked away with an odd look on her face. _How can they have kept it up for this long? _She shook her head and smirked again, disgusted at herself for peeking but still amused nonetheless. The clock chimed once again, ringing through the midnight silence and shortly after that Emmeline saw a tired hand move over the candle in the dome and put it out. Total darkness loomed over the night, the moon became covered by clouds and the stars couldn't be seen through them. The lake grew darker and the trees swayed, barely visible, in the wind. Emmeline climbed carefully off the top of the tower into the window of the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory. She chuckled to herself in the dark and made her way into the common room, laying herself down on the sofa near the dying fire; she fell asleep and dreamed of Fred and the astronomy tower.

The sun hit the astronomy tower earliest in the mornings. It's bright rays woke Draco as the school's clock chimed 7, ushering the school into action. His back ached a little from the floor and he stretched, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them to see chocolate wrappers scrunched in a small heap on the floor. The cups were next to the severely shortened candle, one on its side from when they had knocked it over. The room felt different in the morning light. Draco smiled to himself and rolled over on to his other side. Morgan lay facing him, both her hands rested on the bottom of the pillow, in front of her pretty face with out blocking it from view. She was breathing quietly; her full lips slightly parted. A dark curl had fallen across her face and Draco gently moved it. In the bright sun she glowed and the innocence that she strove so hard to hide was clear. She shifted and the blanket fell slightly off her shoulder, revealing pale skin and a black bra strap. Draco looked at the watch that lay on the floor by the blankets. It was quarter past seven and as little as he wanted to, he knew that he would have to wake her so that they could go down to breakfast. He stroked the thumb of one of her hands with his own.

"Morgan…" he said quietly. She twitched and he said her name again. Her eyes opened slowly and for a heartbeat she looked surprised, as if she had forgotten the night before. She blinked sleepily at him and smiled.

"Morning," she sighed, lying still.

"Unfortunately, we are going to have to get up," he said matter-of-factly. Morgan groaned theatrically.

"Do we _really_ have to?" she grinned kissing the tips of his fingers on the hand that he had woken her with. He sat up straight and took his hand from hers.

"Yes. We do," he smiled.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary."

"Eventually a class is going to need to use this room."

"Ehh, they can wait," she said, like a true diva, and then chuckled to herself.

"Shh!" Draco put a finger to her lips and she stopped laughing, puzzled. Outside the door, there were voices. The eyes of the two widened, horrified and they stayed still in silent panic. Neither of them breathed and they both braced themselves for the shame that would come with the door opening. But it didn't happen, on of the voices spoke of 'breakfast first'; and then they quietened and faded into nothing. Morgan and Draco breathed out slowly.

"That was a bit close," Morgan whispered.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should leave," she decided and started to get up, holding the blanket to cover herself. She walked to where her clothes had been thrown and dropped the blanket to the floor. Swiftly she put on her skirt and blouse from the night before and brushed her parting back into place.

"Chuck my trousers over," Draco said, still lying on the floor.

"Ask nicely," Morgan warned, checking her appearance in her pocket mirror.

"Chuck my trousers over, please?" he said rolling on to his side to look at her and widening his eyes. Morgan pocketed the mirror and picked up Draco's black trousers from the floor. She threw them so that they landed just out of his reach. He huffed.

"Well you're going to have to get up to put them on so you might as well get up to get them," she smiled amusedly and stuck out her tongue. Draco stood to retrieve his clothes and she set about clearing up the blankets and such. She folded each of them precisely, knelt on the floor, while Draco watched her fondly, buttoning up his shirt. After a moment, with a neat pile of blankets next to her and an empty chocolate box in her hands, she looked up and said

"Well don't just watch me, help!" Draco went and got the basket to put everything in and swung it in front of her.

"Ask nicely," he teased, mimicking her tone from before. Morgan put down a box she was crushing and looked at him exasperatedly.

"Pay back time," he grinned. She swiped at the basket but couldn't catch it. She sighed, defeated.

"Please?" she smiled sweetly. Draco knelt by her and started to pack the blankets into it. He took the folded box from her and placed it in with them. A few minutes later, they left the room in contented silence and the fact that they had ever spent the night there was their secret. The sun lit the empty room and a single chocolate wrapper glittered in the middle of the floor.

In fresh clothes, Draco and Morgan sat on either side of Emmeline at the table for breakfast. Showing no signs that anything was different, they reached for their chosen food. Morgan nibbled precisely at a slice of toast with marmalade on it and Draco stacked his plate with sausages and eggs.

"I don't know what I would do if the English Breakfast hadn't been invented," he said happily. Emmeline smirked, seeing right through their innocent façade.

"How was the astronomy tower?" she said plainly. Morgan looked at her suspiciously. Draco couldn't stop himself smiling slightly. Emmeline waited patiently for an answer, sarcastic or no, and Morgan, knowing that there was no way around this said

"You have no idea," with a glowing reminiscent grin. She opened her mouth as if to dive into details and Emmeline looked horrified. Morgan however closed her mouth and smirked at Emmeline falling for the joke. For once, Emmeline didn't say a word against their activities. Draco didn't notice this, but Morgan, knowing that Emmeline had known that something was going to happen last night, gave her another uncomfortable, sideways look. She could feel that Emmeline was in her mind again, growing accustomed to the nudges in her head. She decided it was time to keep her out, no matter how. In her mind she conjured up a detailed memory from the night before, in the astronomy tower. Beside her Emmeline's eyes widened and she withdrew from Morgan's thoughts swiftly. Morgan smiled and said, so that only Emmeline could hear

"That'll teach you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"_You and me, we couldn't stand being normal. That's why we make a good 'you and me'."_

_You And Me – Plain White Ts_

With all of their emotional struggle and near death experiences, it was hard for the fifth years to continue concentrating on their studies. Their final OWL exams were not far away and they had been slipping. Weeks upon weeks were spent studying out in the sun and suddenly there wasn't any time for relationships, good or bad, at all. What was more; Emmeline was bored out of her mind. She would not be sitting the exam and with all of her friends occupied with their noses buried in books, it was hard for her to keep herself busy. Fortunately, Fred and George were in the year above, and an Emmeline became and eager part-taker in their meddlesome pranks. Emmeline became a much, much happier person due to this extra time spent with the twins (or one of them). This went unnoticed by her over-worked peers, even Morgan, who knew only too well through her tremendous, and annoying, insight. For the last few months of the year, she hung out with them. Almost only them, but at mealtimes she flitted between her Slytherin and Gryffindor friends. Sometimes, she wondered why she didn't just force them to mix, and save her the bother of running back and forth, but she was sure that her efforts would be wasted. Slytherins and Gryffindors were practically sworn enemies and had been for years, the way Emmeline saw it. It would be foolish for her to waste precious pranking time on such a fruitless mission.

So, she fritted away her hours of free time plotting and scheming with the twins. From water balloons to the release of strange animals onto the grounds and in the dormitories, Emmeline eagerly participated in the precisely planned destruction of order within the school. The torture of teachers unpopular with the twins was top priority and Emmeline was a valued contributor to their games. She planned the powder ground into the meals of most of the Slytherins that turned their hair different colours according to the time of day, and was working behind the scenes when the twins ravaged the great hall on the day of a History of Magic exam. One time, they swapped the labels in Snape's potions cupboard, so that unsuspecting students would use the complete and total wrong ingredients; explosions rang throughout the school for a week before a furious Snape clicked and checked the stores for himself. What concerned Emmeline that one time was the voice of a girl coming from his office that provided the distraction for them to meddle with the labels in the cupboard. If the voice belonged to Morgan then no progress had been made. Emmeline, sick of the situation and not wanting to ruin her fun with the twins, did not try to read anyone's thoughts within the office.

It was in her friends' last exam of the year that Emmeline and the twins had planned to unleash the ultimate prank… and the prank that would symbolise the finale of all that the twins had ever done at the school. Emmeline sighed as she helped to pack bags full of fireworks, big and small, for the big event. How would she see Fred now? She didn't know where the twins would go, but she was fairly certain that she wouldn't be seeing them on a daily basis anymore.

Morgan sighed quietly in the Great Hall. The chorus of scratching quills stopped total silence in the room. Naturally, not a person spoke. She frowned at a question on her paper and skipped to the next one. Though this was the first one that she hadn't answered, she was beginning to lose hope; the questions were getting harder. A few seats back, she could still hear Draco breathing. Her ears were acutely tuned to him, it seemed. In this situation, it didn't help. She put down her quill for a moment to stretch out her aching hand. She stared at the next question with her head rested on her hands and sighed. A bang and a whistle echoed in the diminished silence. Gasps joined the brilliant noise and her head whipped round to see an explosion of colour at the back of the hall. Through it the Weasley twins zipped on their broomsticks. She joined in the laughter, unable to contain herself. As they swooped past, papers went flying in the air and Morgan was horrified as her exam joined those of her classmates, in the air and floating against a backdrop of sparks. Teachers cried out for order as students got up out of their seats to watch the twins. Emmeline peeked in from the doors to the hall and ran in to join everybody. A mass of pupils streamed out of the doors, chasing the Weasleys, their laughter exploding out into the open. Emmeline pushed to the front of the gathering with admiration on her face. A glittering 'W' shone against the grey sky outside and students whooped and cheered at it as Fred and George flew hastily away. Fred looked back and gave a thumbs up to Emmeline before speeding after his brother. She took a deep breath in and ran inside in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Morgan entered the common room with Draco half an hour after Emmeline but still far ahead of everyone else. She hummed with pleasure as they entered what they thought to be an empty room. She kissed him harshly as they stumbled towards the couch on which Emmeline sat. She cleared her throat.

"Emmeline!" Draco said, spying her as they broke apart and clearing his throat, "What are you doing here?" She waved a piece of parchment.

"Morgan, I need your owl. Can I borrow her?"

"Sure." Morgan said, eager for Emmeline to leave. She left the common room with the need to know where Fred was powering her accelerated strides. The couple watched her curiously as she left in suspicious silence and then shut the door.

A week later, the fifth years re took their exam and then it was over. Finally. Results would be arriving in the summer holidays which blissfully started in just a week. Morgan grinned at Draco when they left the exam hall; summer was going to be magnificent.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"_If you knew how happy you are making me. I never thought I'd love anyone so much. It feels like home to me."_

_Feels Like Home – Chantal Kreviazuk_

Draco packed for the holidays with a shining smile lighting up his pale face. Six whole weeks with Morgan lay ahead. Six whole weeks _alone_with Morgan. Her parents, who trusted her massively apparently, would be going away for the holidays while Morgan enjoyed the house that she had been away from all year. Well, he reminded himself, Emmeline would be there, but what did that matter? She, no doubt, would want to visit Scarhead and co during the holidays so they were sure to have some time alone during the six weeks. Six weeks! Not just two, _six_! He thought again, chuckling to himself happily at the mere thought of it. He checked the time as he folded his last shirt into his stuffed case. He had finished just in time. Bracing himself for the weight he dragged the case up to the foyer and dropped it next to Morgan and Emmeline's. Finally, Emmeline had a case, having acquired some possessions of her own over the past year. He wandered outside to where the students were waiting in coaches. Emmeline and Morgan sat chatting in one of them and he wandered over and sat in it. Greeting Morgan with a kiss on the cheek and Emmeline with a wave, the coach pulled away from the school. Half an hour later, they were on the train, looking back to the shrinking castle.

"Here we are then!" Morgan exclaimed as they stepped through her front door and into her huge house. She took their jackets and took them to the coat stand that skulked in a corner near the bottom of the stairs. As she held the coats up to drape them over, it moved itself away. Morgan growled and threw the coats over before it could move any further. She turned around to find the Malfoy twins smirking at her and smiled embarrassedly.

"I hate that thing." She walked towards the cases that were on the floor and picked them up. She grunted with the weight of their packing. Emmeline's was incredibly light but Draco's made up for that. She made for the stairs but Draco took the cases from her, seeing that as polite as she wanted to be, she wasn't getting his case up the stairs. He nodded towards the stairs.

"Where?" She led him up and indicated a door at the far end of the corridor to the right of the stairs.

"That one's Emmeline's." She followed Draco to the room and showed Emmeline around her room for the next six weeks. Emmeline followed them along to where Draco would be staying.

"This one here." She opened the door and held it for him. He set the heavy case down next to his bed and left, shutting the door behind him. His bright eyes asked the obvious question.

"Here," she said, leaning on the door opposite his room. Emmeline rolled her eyes and turned away. Morgan led them downstairs and sat them at the table.

"Two seconds and I'll get dinner started," She smiled, leaving them and lugging her own case up the stairs. She dusted off her hands and shut her bedroom door behind her. She leant against it with her eyes closed and sighed happily. She trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. She explored the fridge and found some pasta and pesto sauce.

"Pasta alright?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" came the response. She set the things out on the kitchen bench and grabbed a pan out of the cupboard next to the fridge and filled it with water. She set it boiling on the cooker and shook her hair behind her. She turned around with the half empty bag of pasta and gasped, dropping it.

"Don't do that to me!" She laughed, picking up the bag and putting it in the fridge. She stirred the pasta in the pot and Draco watched her, leaning with his arms folded against the door frame and smiling at her pottering about. She looked beautiful when she flitted about; busying herself with whatever needed doing and not giving anything else a thought. He could just see her in the future, in a kitchen of her own, cooking dinner for him… He hoped she would be cooking for him. She stopped stirring and turned from the pan and towards him.

"Right, I'll just show you- What are you smiling at?" he wiped the wistful smile off his face as she walked towards him curiously.

"Nothing," he said, "Just you." He took her hand, soft from stirring with the wooden spoon, for a moment and then she took it from him.

"This is only going to be about ten minutes, but I figure we could eat it in the living room, with the telly on." She got Emmeline from the dining room and led them through to the living room. A large widescreen television stood in the corner. She turned it on and tossed the remote to Draco.

"It'll be ready soon, just stick on whatever." She walked back to the kitchen and poured the water out of the pan. She mixed in the pesto and thought about the smile that Draco had just given her. What was he thinking about when he looked at her like that? She shrugged it off and served the pasta onto three plates, grabbing some cutlery; she placed the meal neatly on trays and reached her wand in the pocket of her jacket.

"Wingardium Leviosa," She said, waving the wand and walking slowly towards the living room with them floating in front of her.

"Dinner," she smiled, letting the trays sink into the laps of her guests, who had settled on a music channel that displayed the current chart topping band proudly on the screen. She pointed at them with her fork and swallowed her food.

"I hate their new song. It should never have knocked the Weird Sisters off the top."

"I agree. I don't think much of it either," Emmeline said, neither Morgan nor Draco seemed surprised at Emmeline knowing about magical life anymore, she had been around so long. Draco nodded, not wanting to admit that he hadn't actually heard the new song yet.

"Have you heard the Weird Sisters song that was number one a couple of weeks ago?" Morgan asked her.

"No…" Emmeline said.

"Oh my gosh it's simply amazing!" Morgan said excitedly. Words alone could not describe her love for the Weird Sisters.

"To be honest, I haven't heard any Weird Sisters," Emmeline said, swallowing the penultimate mouthful of her meal. Morgan's face fell.

"What?!" she said, standing up with her empty plate. "I'll be right back." She took Draco's plate and waited for Emmeline to finish then dashed to the kitchen with them. In the living room, over the noise of the adverts on the television, Draco and Emmeline could hear Morgan galumphing up the stairs. She threw open a cabinet door to reveal what only could be described as a neurotic collection of Weird Sisters memorabilia. She grabbed a 'Greatest Hits' CD from the bottom of the cupboard and sprinted back downstairs. She turned off the sound on the TV and put the CD into a huge stereo system. She skipped to one of her favourite tracks and looked expectantly at Emmeline.

"You have to hear them," she said in a terrifying frenzy. She took the booklet from the CD case and gave it to Emmeline. It was frayed at the edges from excessive thumbing. She pointed out each member and stated their name.

"The guitarist," she pointed to him on the cover, "And the singer are gorgeous." she said. Draco scoffed.

"You mean that skinny one that always wears the big fur coats to gigs?" Morgan looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh, please!" scoffed Draco. Morgan smirked.

"I guess you're just jealous. Isn't he lovely Emmeline?" she said admiringly, Emmeline nodded.

"He's alright I suppose."

"I am not jealous!" Draco said loudly. He laughed again. The problem was, he was, sort of. He hated it when Morgan talked about other guys like that. Emmeline smirked, _Poor boy_ she thought, exiting Draco's mind.

"Don't do that to him Morgan; the poor boy is getting all worked up." She smiled at him and Morgan giggled next to her.

"Shut up," he said.

"Aw no! Don't be like that." Morgan perched on the sofa next to him and smiled good-naturedly, "I find it really cute." She gave him what was meant to be a quick kiss but he held her there.

"Guys!" Emmeline said, shocked. They broke apart and Morgan smiled, embarrassed, and looked at Draco questioningly.

"Don't ever do that to me," Emmeline said shrilly "I do not need to see that." She acted out an exaggerated shiver. And reached for the remote, un-muting it and killing the silence that had settled in the room. Morgan looked sideways at Draco and winked.

"I don't think he's better looking than you," She whispered in his ear. He grinned and stroked his hand over her knee.

"Didn't think so," He smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_The kind of night where nothing really happens yeah, but everything goes down."_

_St Christopher Is Coming Home – Frank Turner_

The first week or two of the holidays were not hard to fill. Emmeline's frequent visits to the Weasleys' left Morgan and Draco plenty of time alone. Morgan's house had a pool, huge garden, music room, even a mini cinema. Complete with projection room at the back, it had about ten rows of seats and of course and obscenely wide screen. However, Morgan felt that maybe she should be hanging out with Emmeline as well, considering that she was also a guest in her house. This plan, needless to say, sort of failed. It was getting old doing the same things every day, even without her and one night, Emmeline piped up at dinner.

"Morgan, is it ok if we have a sort of party or something? I mean, not to be mean or anything, but its getting sort of boring…" she looked at Morgan and pleaded with her eyes. Morgan considered her proposal.

"Sure." she shrugged, twirling a noodle round her fork absentmindedly.

"Oh that's good then, because, uh, I've already invited a few people…" she looked at Morgan again. She had stopped eating.

"Who?" she said, narrowing her eyes. Emmeline launched into her list.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna…" she counted on her fingers and mouthed the names once again, "I think that's it." She smiled.

"Any of my friends coming?" Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"Not unless any of those people are your friends." Emmeline teased. Morgan breathed slowly and gave up, knowing that no friends of her own would attend a party with Emmeline's friends from the other houses.

"Fine." she smiled. Next to her Draco gaped and she kicked his shin. Emmeline looked pleased that Morgan had chosen to avoid an argument. They continued eating and after the meal Morgan skittered off to check her party supplies. Emmeline followed her.

"You know, I didn't mean anything fancy, just a gathering." She didn't want Morgan to go to any trouble for people who she barely knew.

"Oh don't be silly." Morgan waved it off, bustling around her brightly lit cellar, checking shelves and cupboards. She stood on the very tips of her toes to reach for and count bottles of butter beer on the top shelf and Emmeline could sort of see what Draco meant when he thought she was lovely when she pottered around like this… yes, she did accidentally stumble upon these sorts of things in Draco's head. Morgan tapped her bottom lip with her finger.

"Hm, I guess we just need a few snacks then." She smiled and left the cellar, Emmeline trailing behind, "Just a few little things will do, right? I mean, those were the only people you invited round?" Emmeline nodded. Morgan was being… creepily nice. Emmeline supposed that this was just eager to please Morgan talking.

The next day, Morgan left Draco and Emmeline in the house alone while she went to buy snacks for the party. The silence was unbearable. They stuck the television on and when Morgan finally arrived – they thought 'finally', she had only been gone 20 minutes – with a carrier bag in each hand and found them sitting there, bored and not speaking, she granted each a disapproving look that was tinted with knowing warmth. She had tried, what else could she do? Sighing and smiling she upturned the bags and showed Emmeline what she had got for her. There were two huge bags of crisps and a huge box of chocolates.

"I thought about getting wine but I can't pass for 18!" she laughed. Emmeline smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks… I told everyone to be here for 8-ish." Morgan looked at the clock. It was 7.

"Oh! I better go and get ready!" she grabbed the food and dumped it on the kitchen bench. Walking back past the room with the television she said

"Aren't you two getting ready?"

"Well yes Morgan," replied Draco, "but we don't all need as much time as you." He smiled cheekily and dodged a scrunched up receipt that she had thrown at him.

"Quiet you." She said, running up the stairs.

In her room, Morgan tried on outfit after outfit. She didn't know quite what look to go for. This was, she assumed, because she didn't know the people that she was dressing up for. After half an hour of throwing off tops and trousers and dresses she heard Draco walk towards his room. Her door was open and he stopped outside it, gaping at the heaps of clothes on the floor.

"Jeez Morgan! You don't even know the people! What are you trying so hard for?" he looked from the floor to her, standing amongst the mess wearing only a pair of tight jeans and a bra. She held a white blouse against herself in front of a mirror.

"It makes me feel better if I look nice." she said, "What do you think?" Draco smiled.

"Morgan, you could wear any of this stuff and you would look marvellous, but they're Emmeline's friends, and I promise you they will not care." Morgan pouted and threw the blouse on the bed. She scrutinised her room with her hands on her hips and sighed.

"You're right. But I still want to look nice. Now get out and get ready yourself." She smiled and shut the door. "Bye!" She laughed and resumed her search for an outfit. She had decided that she was sticking with these jeans but now what? She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she could see her room behind her. What a total mess. She didn't know if she was talking about herself or the room. She knew that she looked alright, but she, as in her life, was a total shambles. She grabbed a loose, low neckline top from in her wardrobe, distracting herself. She threw it over her head and analysed it. The jeans, that were tight on her thighs and flared below the knee, were a deep blue and the top was green. It was a fine, slightly see through material that flowed over her thin frame. The hems and neckline were stitched with silver thread and it had long sleeves that were loose and embroidered with almost invisible patterns. She smiled. This would do quite nicely. She stood by her dressing table and glanced over her make up and jewellery. She put several silver bangles on her right wrist and a thick silver band on the index finger of her right hand. In her ears she put small diamonds and dull silver studs in the piercings in her cartilage. She put light grey eyeliner around her bright green eyes and a touch of deep purple-pink on her lips. 'Desirable' it said on the shiny black case. Morgan smiled. She hoped so. She looked at the clock and her lips parted in dismay, it was ten to eight and she hadn't put out the food out. She ran for the kitchen with such speed that she practically flew down the stairs. Grabbing bowls large and small she poured the crisps and sophisticated chocolates out and set them down on a small table in the spacious living room. There was a curtain that could be pulled out so that the living room was just the sofa and the TV (Morgan could never understand why) but now she pulled it back to reveal more deep armchairs and a large carpeted room. She dimmed the lights only a little and put a Weird Sisters CD, from their soft-ish phase, in the CD player that was in the corner, next to a closet that held only a few jackets. She turned the music down to a reasonable level and sighed, leaning against the back wall and studying the room. Draco came in wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said, walking towards her. Morgan snorted.

"Oh please." She said, still breathing heavily from the rush to set everything up.

"No, seriously. What do you think Emmeline?" Emmeline stopped, having just walked into the room. She pretended to scrutinise Morgan's outfit and said

"Nah, I don't even have to look. You're lush Morgan. Thanks for all this." She looked around the room at the effort that Morgan had made. The room had been cleaned and she had placed the food on a coffee table in the middle of a circle of chairs. There weren't any drinks. She considered this and said

"Uhh, Morgan?" Morgan saw her looking at the table and clicked. The door bell rang; a deep echoing toll.

"Oh, shoot!" she said, "I'll go get them, Emmeline, could you let your friends in please?" she scurried from the room with Emmeline following close behind. Draco followed Morgan to the cellar and watched as she reached for the butter beer and pumpkin juice. One of the bottles had rolled to the back of the top shelf and she couldn't get it.

"Here." Draco said, reaching for it and carrying it to the kitchen with her. He said, as she was getting out plastic cups

"Why are you doing all this for Emmeline? It's her friends that she's sprung on you."

"It's nice to make an effort. She's my friend after all." She smiled over her shoulder, walking to the living room with the bottles and cups in her folded arms. Draco shrugged and followed. They entered as Emmeline guided her party into the room through another door. Morgan smiled at them and set the bottles and cups down with the food. Emmeline's friends looked surprised, as if they expected Morgan not to be there, despite the fact that they were in her house.

"Everyone, Morgan." Emmeline indicated to her and Morgan smiled.

"Hi guys." she said nicely, "Uhh, one thing, just please don't spill stuff on the carpet because then I might get murdered by my parents." She indicated the chairs for them and they smiled appreciatively, recognising a sign of peace. The trio looked puzzled and stole a questioning glance at Emmeline, who shrugged in response.

"I understand just as much as you do, friends." She said, taking a seat next to Morgan, on her left. On Morgan's right was Draco, who had ended up next to Luna Lovegood. Morgan shifted uncomfortably in her seat and waited for someone to start talking, she looked at Emmeline. She sent a message with her eyes: _Your party; you start it. _Of course, it was no trouble at all for Emmeline to start up conversation with her own friends and the group was happily chattering away, even Morgan. Naturally, with Potter present, it took Draco much longer to be sociable. When Morgan's efforts to involve him finally prevailed it actually went unnoticed by all except for her and she offered him an encouraging smile and a reassuring squeeze of his hand. An hour passed and the chocolates were gone, though many crisps remained. Slowly, conversation withered and Emmeline and the twins were struggling for subjects and stories. Stories, mainly because their best ones involved playing pranks on Draco and/or Morgan, and it wouldn't be right to do that to Morgan when she had tried so hard.

"That's an awfully interesting looking closet over there, Morgan." George said after downing his pumpkin juice, and grabbing an empty butter beer bottle, "How about a little game of spin the bottle then, folks?" he grinned mischievously. Fred's matching smile made Emmeline want to agree immediately. A few pairs of eyes flitted nervously around the circle, searching for an appropriate response.

"Sure, why not?" said Morgan, "There's nothing in there anyway." Following her example the rest of the circle rippled with nods and shrugs. Together they pushed the chairs back and moved the coffee table, choosing to sit in a circle on the floor; the theory being that there would be less argument about where the bottle was pointing if they sat closer together. There wasn't, needless to say. Morgan, being the hostess, was first to spin. Giggling nervously she wrenched the empty bottle around and it span for what seemed an age.

"Jeez Morgan, how hard did you spin?!" Emmeline said as it finally came to a juddery halt. Sitting in front of the top of the bottle, Harry gulped. Morgan looked at him sceptically.

"Erm," Harry gulped, "Shall we?" Draco's face was livid as Morgan walked slowly to the closet and hovered in the entrance. Harry entered with her and the door shut, leaving the room in silence.

"Well then." Fred said, "Harry and Morgan, what are the chances?" Emmeline laughed heartily but Draco sat in a stony silence.

Inside the closet, Morgan and Harry stood awkwardly against opposite walls. Morgan studied him. He avoided looking at her and his hands were stuck stubbornly in the pockets of his jeans. _Oh, what the hell? _She thought.

"Hey, Potter?" she ventured apprehensively

"Hm?" he said, finally looking at her.

"I reckon we should do something. Ten minutes is a long time to stand around."

"Something like…?" he said, eyeing her suspiciously. She drew him closer, curious.

"Something like this." she closed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair, kissing him firmly. Harry relaxed into the kiss and had to hold back from kissing her back. She smiled at his nervousness. Outside the closet, Emmeline's gasp went unnoticed by the chattering party. _Whore! _She thought. She could see everything that Morgan was seeing. And she was seeing Harry's face extremely close to hers, which could only mean one thing. The timer in her hand showed that there was only one minute left before she revealed what she was doing.

Morgan pushed Harry away.

"Go back to where you were standing. And no one hears of this, alright?" Harry adjusted his glasses and nodded. He leant against the wall with a contemplative look on his face. Seconds later Emmeline threw the door open. She scowled at Morgan and stepped back to let them out. Morgan sat next to Draco on the floor and placed a hand on top of his. Emmeline scoffed to herself and sat on Morgan's other side. People went into the closet and came out again amidst whoops and wolf whistles and Emmeline barely took her furious eyes off Morgan's falsely innocent face. On Hermione's turn to spin, the bottle ground to a halt pointing at Draco. He stood and Hermione crossed the room to the closet followed by laser glares from Morgan. _Hypocrite… _Emmeline thought. What she had seen in the closet had spoiled her night. The game became tiresome after a while and soon the party broke off into separate groups. Draco and Morgan sat together on one chair; she was curled sweetly in his lap, talking to him. Emmeline was disgusted with her. The trio sat in a circle on the floor with Luna and Neville. Fred and George plotted in a corner. Emmeline went to join them.

"'Scuse me, but I need the loo." said George. Morgan dragged herself from Draco's knee to show him where it was. Fred and Emmeline sat in momentary silence. They both looked out the window.

"It looks nice out there." said Fred.

"Yeah. She has the most amazing garden out there." she looked at him sideways.

"I want to see it." He stood up and made for a door out into the garden. He looked back at her. "Coming?" she scrambled to her feet in response and followed. No one seemed to notice them leave but Morgan, who had just re entered. She smiled to herself.

Out in the garden, the night was warm. Clouds sheathed the stars and held the heat close to the earth like a blanket. Fred analysed the garden. In the darkness the flowers waved in the gentle summer breeze. The grass beneath their bare feet was soft and tickled their skin. Swings swayed slightly and their chains did not creak. The silence was unbelievable.

"It is nice." Fred whispered. Emmeline nodded, smiling at a single star that dared to shine between two masses of dark cloud. He turned to her and cleared his throat.

"Emmeline…" he started.

"Hmm?" she said, facing him. His face was unusually serious, but a smile still played on his lips.

"I was wondering… if you… if you would like to be my girlfriend." He said. The string of words tumbled out quickly but Emmeline did not fail to understand, for it was what she had been waiting to hear without even knowing it. Her head spun and she smiled brightly.

"Yes Fred, I would." She said certainly and hugged him tightly and they returned to the living room of Morgan's house. Upon their entering, Morgan gave Emmeline a knowing smile from her seat on Draco's knee. Emmeline smiled at her and then remembered what she had done. In the happiness of her moment, she had almost forgotten. She smiled at Fred with her arm around him and the rest of the room seemed to catch on.

"Whoooooooooooo!" came the expected response. The trio smirked at her and Hermione nodded approvingly. George laughed. Luna smiled at happily. And then it was time for everyone to leave. Waving at the door, Morgan slid her hand into the back pocket of Draco's jeans and his arm was wrapped around her. After hugging Fred goodbye Emmeline noticed his happy smile and grimaced. Something needed to be done about Morgan Le Fet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"_And about forgiveness that we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry Honey but I passed it up."_

_Misery Business - Paramore_

After everyone had gone to bed that night, Emmeline stepped lightly along the landing to Morgan's room. Inside, she was murmuring in her sleep: muttering Draco's name with a smile playing on her tired lips. Emmeline criticized her with her disapproving stare. They must be tired. She walked over to the side of her bed, saying Morgan's name to wake her. She took hold of her shoulder and ruthlessly shook her.

"Whaaaa?!" Morgan said, startled.

"Shush," Emmeline said. Morgan sat up, puzzled by Emmeline's appearance in her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, running a hand through her curls. Emmeline ignored her question.

"So, how was Harry?" Her nostrils flared, she was so ready for an argument.

"What do you mean?"

"In the cupboard, you kissed him." Emmeline struggled not to raise her voice at Morgan, sitting, beautiful and bewildered on her bed. Her mouth formed a tiny 'o' and she looked at Emmeline.

"How do you-" Emmeline tapped the side of her head, the answer was obvious.

"Now I don't know why I keep giving you so many chances with Draco. I guess I just like to see him happy, even if he is so blissfully ignorant. But I'm telling you Morgan, this is the final time. You have to tell him!" Morgan opened her mouth to protest but was cut off once again. "I mean, what are you thinking? It's not fair on him at all! I mean, there's Snape, you just kissed Harry! Why? Why did you feel the need to kiss Harry in there Morgan?" she stopped herself and waited, hands on hips, for Morgan's excuse.

"Emmeline, it's just a game," Morgan said forcefully. Emmeline's lips tightened furiously.

"Just a game? Morgan, I don't care! You can't do this to Draco; he loves you too blindly to see what you're like, apparently!"

"But it _was _only a game. It doesn't matter! He doesn't need to know, it's not like I'm ever kissing Harry again!" Emmeline, powered by fury, threw herself out of Morgan's room in rage. She could hear Morgan's delicate footfalls as she chased her.

"Yes it does matter Morgan," she said, turning to face her in the dark corridor. "And by God, if you do not tell him soon, then I bloody will!" her whispered threat barely broke the silence but still maintained a cold harshness that put a desperate tear in Morgan's eye as Emmeline turned and walked away. Behind her, she could hear Morgan walk to the left into Draco's room, slowly and deliberately. Once inside, she climbed into Draco's bed and held him tight. Emmeline hovered outside her door and scowled in the direction of Draco's room.

"Don't think that makes things any better, Luh Fett." Finally tired of trying to fix things, she shut the door behind her and fell carelessly onto her bed in the dark. Silently, she fumed until finally exhaustion cast her into sleep.

For the next week, neither of the girls spoke, as much as Morgan tried to communicate for a few days, eventually she too simply gave in to spite. There was a cold hostility stretched between the two of them which Draco could not help but be curious about: whenever Morgan came in a room, Emmeline would leave, and vice versa. Emmeline had stopped eating with them and wouldn't accept dinner that was offered to her by Morgan, only from the house elf. It was one day at breakfast when they were finally stuck together.

He and Emmeline were sitting at the breakfast table. Morgan was sleeping in. When she did come downstairs, Emmeline was just finishing the last of her breakfast and Draco had his nose buried in The Daily Prophet. Morgan pecked him on the cheek and sat down opposite him at the table. Emmeline, who was sitting at the head of the table and refused to be this close, started to get out of her seat.

"Whatever it is that is going on, you are both living in the same house and eventually, you are going to have to talk to each other." said Draco plainly, his eyes never leaving his paper.

"No. No, we don't," argued Emmeline, shooting Morgan a dirty look.

"Emmeline, you're a guest in her house," sighed Draco. He realised as he said this that using this kind of reasoning would never work with Emmeline. Emmeline, however, had sat back down in her seat and seemed to be in a state of deep contemplation.

"Morgan," she said finally, "You tell him NOW, or I bloody well am doing it for you." She stared coldly at Morgan. Draco put his paper down on the table, interested now that he had found out that he was involved in this problem.

"Tell me what?" he searched Morgan's face. She was looking at Emmeline, pleading with her eyes. When she turned to Draco, he was shocked to see the fear in them. What was wrong? Immediately a thousand different, terrible scenarios came pouring into his head; was she… ill? Were we breaking up? What was the problem?

"Draco…" she said, her voice was tinted with guilt. "Draco, I… I- I-"

"Get a move on Morgan, I'm not joking around," snapped Emmeline. _I don't think you appreciate how hard this is to tell him. _Thought Morgan, praying that at this very moment, Emmeline was in her mind.

"I…" she looked at Draco again.

"What is it Morgan?" he said, a little louder than he meant to. Morgan recoiled slightly.

"I…" she gulped, "…Do you remember that day? When we had everyone round?" Draco nodded.

"And… and we played… 7 Minutes in Heaven?" Her eyes closed tight then opened again, tears were brimming over her dark eyelashes and she was frantically fidgeting with her hands.

"Yes," said Draco, touching her hand, trying to calm her. He was confused now; none of the situations that he had imagined were at all connected to that day. At the touch of his hand, Morgan closed her eyes again, tighter with shame. Emmeline cleared her throat in the long silence and kept staring, cold and hard, at Morgan. Draco drew his hand back.

"Draco," said Morgan, speaking faster than before, "I kissed Harry in the cupboard." She babbled the last part out and tears spilled over her cheeks at the end of the sentence, painting black mascara tracks over her skin. She waited for her punishment and braced herself, never taking her blurry eyes off Draco's face. Emmeline looked pleased with herself, sickeningly so. Draco smirked and picked up his paper again. Both the girls saw this and looked at him with questioning faces. He started to chuckle to himself and both the girls' jaws dropped with amazement. Morgan's hands had dropped limp on the table and Emmeline was clutching her spoon so hard that it might snap at any moment. After another satisfying look at the girls faces, Draco stopped laughing and said

"That was it?" he sighed heartily, "Morgan, I kissed Hermione. It was just a game after all, wasn't it?" He smiled at them both and resumed reading then paper, but there was still a silence in the room. Draco looked over the top and saw the girls look at each other and then back at him, their faces unchanged.

"For the record, she wasn't half as good as you," he said, winked at Morgan and returned to the article he was reading.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you this time?"_

_Don't Tell Me – Avril Lavigne_

The next few days crawled on with their previous harmony, but the time was getting harder to pass. The use of the facilities in Morgan's house helped them cling to the sanity that inevitable holiday boredom was beginning to draw away. Emmeline, eventually, chose not to watch films in Morgan's _cinema _with them there. She would always sit at the back with them sitting roughly in the middle, doing what couples do in the cinema. She couldn't understand why they didn't just watch the film! She soon realised that they were sitting the wrong way round as well: if this was going on then they should be sitting at the back. Throwing popcorn at them, despite her immaculate aim, did nothing. So she ordered the switch of positions in the seats, but if they were in there before her, she dare not enter. She didn't want to see anything. She was one of those who didn't approve of 'public displays of affection'.

One day, Morgan noticed that the pool was being neglected. Fred was round, and Emmeline was with him (ooh-er), and after informing them of where they were, she dragged Draco down to the indoor pool. It was surrounded by Greek style columns and had aqua blue mosaic tiles on the bottom, shining brightly through the clear water, but to Draco the scenic surroundings did not compare to how Morgan looked in her tiny, sexy bikini. There was a diving board at one end and Draco dived neatly in to the water. Morgan smiled at him, admiring the curve of his body as it leapt into the blue. She dipped her feet in, ready to slide off the edge and in to the water but Draco grabbed her wrist, sneaking from under the water, and pulled her in. She shrieked. Under the water, he kissed her roughly and fumbled behind her back for the bow on her bikini. She broke the surface of the water, brushing off his hands.

"Draco! I told Emmeline and Fred that they could come down here too. We can't!" He shrugged and grinned. He kissed her again, but after a moment of weakness, she pushed him away again. Giggling 'no'. Emmeline and Fred entered just in time to prove her point.

"See?" she said.

"See what?" Emmeline asked casually.

"Never mind." Morgan said, sticking her tongue out at Draco childishly. Both Fred and Emmeline used the board to dive gracefully in to the pool.

"So how come you didn't do that?" Draco asked. Morgan shrugged.

"Can't." she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" Came the chorus of replies.

"Yes, really." She laughed. Draco grabbed her hand.

"I'm showing you how." He guided her up on to the board and slowly demonstrated.

"Just fall forwards and then jump." She watched him carefully. He looked up at her from the water, his ice blue eyes much more beautiful than the exaggerated aqua on which he stood.

"Come on then." He smiled. She shook off the distraction and fell slowly forwards off the board, jumping at the last minute. Her dive was clumsy and she only just avoided a belly-flop. Under the water, she grimaced as she saw her bikini top float to the top. She swiped for it, making sure to stay under the water. She could hear the others laughing above her, though the sound was murky and distant. She clasped the top tightly to her and pulled herself out of the water.

"Draco!" she laughed and slapped him playfully "You knew that was going to happen!" She looked at Emmeline pleadingly and she waded over to do Morgan's bikini top up tightly behind her back.

"I did." Draco winked, pleased with himself.

"You just watch it, boy." she said, she was suddenly aware of the hunger that wading around in the pool had started.

"Lunch." She said. The others nodded and followed her out. She grabbed a thin, see-through white gown to put on over her bikini and lead everyone out into the garden. She threw a towel down on the floor and said

"It's too nice to be inside. I'll bring everything out." She smiled.

"I'll help you." Draco said eagerly. Emmeline and Fred exchanged a knowing look. Draco followed Morgan inside to the kitchen. She searched the fridge and got out a salad that she had prepared the night before, and a set of dips. In one of the cupboards she had two large bags of tortilla chips and she grabbed two large bowls to put them in. She gave Draco the salad and the dips and said

"Can you take this out please? I'll bring these out." She turned her back on him and didn't see him place the salad and dips down on a small table at the entrance to the kitchen and come up behind her. She jumped slightly as he placed his hands on her hips and lowered his lips to her neck. His hands moved under the material of the gown until it reached her bikini.

"Draco," she said, with a straight face until she plastered a smile on to it, "Please take the things out." She turned around so that she was facing him and pecked him on the lips.

"Later," she said. He left with the food and made for the garden, still wearing only his swimming trunks. A few minutes later Morgan followed with the tortillas in two bowls and sat with everyone else. The sun was brilliant and warm on their skin, glittering with remaining pool water. Plenty of it showing too, since they were all still in their swimming gear. They ate quickly and soaked in the sun with cool drinks by their side for an hour before going back to the sweet, cold pool. How sensible of them. No one knew, however, that before bringing the food out, Morgan had snuck back to the pool and put a few drops of Veritaserum into the pool water. This potion was constantly used against her in childish games of truth or dare, or just to prank her ruthlessly. They had stolen copious amounts from Snape for a laugh in the last term. Emmeline loved to ask about Snape in front of Draco. Draco loved to ask about himself in front of Emmeline. Pranks like those she was also a victim and a toy. It was pay back time. She sat at the edge of the water, swishing her feet and making ripples, while everyone else played about in the pool. She was delighted at the sight of them dunking each other's heads and laughed with them, not a hint of cruelty accenting the tones of her laugh. No one questioned her sitting by the edge of the pool, but eventually Draco pulled her in, and under, once again. _Oh no! _she thought, this had backfired slightly, but she could still not resist asking the odd question.

"So Emmeline. What did you and Fred get up to today? I didn't see you much."

"Well, we made out." Emmeline shrugged. Everyone stopped dead in the pool, Morgan smirked. Emmeline never revealed that kind of thing. As far as the world was concerned, she and Fred had hugged, and that was it. Fred gaped at her, puzzled. She mirrored his expression and then looked at the shamelessly smirking Morgan. She had been tricked! Emmeline felt an odd annoyance in her even though she knew that this was inevitable.

"Alright," she said to Morgan, "Well done, we have been tricked." She turned to Draco, leaning casually at the edge of the pool.

"Draco." She said, he looked up at her, "Would you say you were just after Morgan's sex today?" she thought for a second that she regretted the question, but then though of it as a just, though cruel, revenge.

"Yeah," Draco said carelessly. Emmeline knew that he didn't know what he was saying really. She looked at Morgan, her face had fallen.

"Right…" she said, her voice made Emmeline cringe and Draco opened his mouth, though he knew that nothing could be said. Morgan heaved herself out of the pool and walked swiftly off, leaving her gown behind and being careful not to slip.

"Right," she said again, so quiet that no one in the lapping water of the pool could hear. Draco made as if to run after her, but knew that it was no good. A shocking silence filled the room and the three remaining stood in excruciating discomfort. Emmeline regretted asking the question, immediately.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"_I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry, but it always comes out wrong." _

_Always All Ways (Apologies, Glances and Messed Up Chances) - Lostprophets_

It was an unusually cold evening for summer. Draco was sat on his own in front of the television. Emmeline walked past the living room and found him there, staring at the TV without really looking at it. She tutted; what an effort he was making. She didn't know where Morgan was and it worried her. After another half hour in the pool they had gone back into the house and she was nowhere obvious. She had to send Fred home, worried and flustered. He understood - that was one of his most lovely attributes - and he wished her luck in finding and consoling her friend.

"I hope she feels better soon." He said, kissing Emmeline softly on the lips. And then he was gone. She had searched high and low, and forgot about the cinema room. It hadn't occurred to her, and the door was pretty well hidden. She listened at the door and heard music playing. She opened the door a crack. Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor kissed in a theatre. Moulin Rouge, of course, one of Morgan's favourite films. She was huddled in the seat that she usually sat in, a huge bucket of popcorn sat in Draco's usual seat. With a tearstained face she whimpered, taking one small piece of popcorn at a time and putting it in her mouth.

"You'll come?" Ewan McGregor said, lipstick marks all over his face.

"Yes. Now go!" Nicole Kidman, playing the lovely Satine said. Satine was very like Morgan, Emmeline realised. Beautiful, lovely, wanted by too many men at the wrong time. She looked sharply back at Morgan as she let out a startling sob.

"No!" she threw a piece of popcorn at the screen, "Don't go." She threw another piece. "He probably just wants your… freaking…" he voice broke on the word 'sex' and she broke down into heartbreaking sobs. Emmeline stopped the film and cleared her throat to announce her presence. Morgan whipped her head around, thick hair falling behind her lovely, terrible face.

"What are you doing here?" she tried and failed to sound threatening. She wanted to be alone, and to be comforted at the same time. Emmeline ignored her question and edged along the rows of seats until she reached Morgan. She moved the popcorn and sat in the chair that her brother would usually occupy.

"Morgan…" she started, but didn't know how to continue. Morgan did it for her.

"How could he say that?" she said, fury breaking through her tears.

"Morgan, he couldn't have meant it," she attempted.

"Emmeline, it was Veritaserum. He had to have meant it." Morgan wasn't going to be fooled by half-hearted attempts at comfort. Emmeline looked at the paused screen.

"I suppose you're right."

"I am." Emmeline sighed. How was she going to work with her? She obviously wasn't yet ready to forgive him. Emmeline wondered at the chances that she ever would without Draco talking to her first.

"Do you want to see him?" she asked cautiously.

"No," Morgan said, reining in her anger and staring hard at the screen. Emmeline weighed up the chances of this being the truth. She entered Morgan's mind, pushing her consciousness gently out. She listened.

_Yes…NO! No I do not want to see him. He'd be right out of my house if I wasn't so damned unwilling to see him. Or if I didn't know how much I'd miss him… Damnit._

Emmeline looked at Morgan's face. She was biting her lips and her eyes were tearful and distant. Emmeline patted her hand and left slowly. Draco was going to talk to her.

"Draco," said Emmeline with a very official tone as she entered the living room. A nature documentary was droning on the screen, she didn't think he was even aware of what he was watching.

"Draco. Go and talk to her." He looked at her sceptically.

"What difference would it make?" he said.

"She wants you back!" Emmeline pleaded.

"Oh, and she said that?" Draco looked at her again, disbelief and pain showing on his face.

"Well… no, but-"

"Excactly." Draco put his head in his hands and then threw it back, "How could you do it? How could you ask that question?"

"I – Well how could you feel like that? You told her that you loved her." Emmeline attacked him and then realised that she was undoing all of the reasoning that she had tried.

"Draco. She wants to see you, even if she didn't say it. I can tell. You have to go and tell her that you didn't mean it." Draco sighed, perfect body spread out on the sofa. She wasn't going to let this go, they were way too perfect for each other for such a tiny mistake, on everyone's part, to get in the way. He sat up straight and considered it. He was taking too long, Emmeline decided. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the cinema.

"In," she said, opening the door and shoving him. She tried to show some encouragement in the forceful push. She shut the door behind him and he gulped. The room was still dark and Morgan hadn't moved to restart the film. He could hear her crying quietly and grimaced. He did that. He walked slowly towards her, shuffling against the seats. She noticed him as he drew nearer.

"What are you doing here?" she said for the second time today. He didn't know what to say.

"Morgan…" he started. She smirked sadly at the fact that this conversation had started just the same as the previous one.

"Draco. Save your breath," she said harshly. She didn't want to forgive him… just yet. She was so torn between hiding in her cinema, feeling sorry for herself and making them both suffer, or forgiving him. She thought that forgiving him so easily might make him feel that he could just do it again. This was not the case. She looked at him sideways, his mouth was slightly open and he was trying to find the words to say.

"Morgan," finally, "I didn't mean it." She scowled.

"There was Veritaserum in there, of course you bloody meant it."

"But it wasn't-" he was going to say that it wasn't true, but Veritaserum meant that it was. "It was only then."

"So?" Morgan said, "All the time there should be a part of you that is more focused on wanting me, and not just… that!" she said loudly. Emmeline grimaced, listening at the door.

"I do! There is!" he said desperately, "But you were so… in that bikini and…" Morgan scoffed.

"You know who you sound like?" Draco looked at her, Emmeline held her breath outside the door. Both of them expected the worst. "You sound like… Every. Other. Guy." She spat the words out separately and he looked away from her spiteful gaze. Both the Malfoys thought that Snape would be the worst comparison, but the fact that Morgan would say that he sounded like everyone else was also… damn harsh. That was a serious understatement also.

Morgan looked at Draco, who had looked away at her words. She suddenly felt a rush of guilt. _Wait a minute_ she thought _What am I feeling guilty for? _The two of them sat in silence. Morgan stubbornly forced herself not to look at him but he couldn't help himself. And each time he did, she felt herself weakening. She closed her eyes tight and opened them to find fresh tears clinging to her eyelashes. She looked at him finally and his forehead creased as he saw the new tears.

"Morgan…" he said again.

"Draco, why don't you just… say sorry?" she sighed, her voice shaking still with sobbing.

"I am," he said, "I'm sorry Morgan. I promise you, it was only today." He dared to touch her hand and she felt as if she'd had an electric shock where his skin touched hers.

"Then you're forgiven, Draco," she said, and ran her thumb over his hand. She smiled weakly. "You weren't getting any either way." Emmeline chuckled to herself at the door, triumphant. She left them in the cinema, watching the end of the movie. Though she knew that it would be safe to enter, she'd rather just leave them alone.


End file.
